Visually Challenged
by Shiloh2010
Summary: Bella Swan appeared to be the perfect teenager. She never gets into trouble and is always focused on her dream of following in her father's footsteps and becoming a lawyer. What happens when she starts falling for the towns visually challenged recluse and starts seeing life in a new light? How will her strict parents react?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This has been something I've wanted to write about for a while.**

**I hope you like it.**

**It's a bit short.**

Visually Challenged

Prologue

Bella was seated on a blanket outside Edward's cabin enjoying the cool March afternoon with Edward's hand clutched tightly in hers. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Don't worry," Edward said. He faced strait ahead. His head never turned.

"Don't worry," Bella said with an ironic laugh. "You're not the one that's going to get killed by your parents."

Edward sighed and lifted the hand that wasn't holding Isabella's to remove his hat. He ran a hand though his tousled bronze hair before replacing the hat.

"They're not going to kill you," he said softly. "They'll love you no matter what. If anything, they'll kill me." He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and middle finger.

"It's not your fault." She reached over and soothingly rubbed his arm.

"It's not yours either. We'll get through this together," he assured her. "Everything will be fine."

"They'll be disappointed in me," she said as her voice broke. She started sobbing and tears quickly fell down her cheeks. Edward pulled her to himself so that she was seated in his lap.

"Don't cry baby," he murmured. "They're your parents. They won't be mad forever." His hands found her cheeks as he attempted to wipe away her tears.

"I'll come with you if you want," he said and she started crying harder. "I should have been more responsible. I'm older and I should have known better. I don't want you taking all the blame."

He rubbed small circles into her back and she leaned her head forward to meet his shoulder. She felt safe and protected in his strong arms.

"No," she said between sobs. "I have to do this on my own."

"I love you," he said. "Remember that."

"I love you too."

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure nothing comes between us," he stated. "I want to be with you and I don't care what anyone has to say about it. No matter how things go with your parents I want to know that you are still mine."

"Always," she whispered. "If I had to choose it would always be you."

"I know we've only known each other for a short time and I'm the freak of the town," he said. "I know I'm too old-"

"Edward," she said sitting up in his lap and taking his face in her hands. "You're not a freak and you're not that old. Who cares what those people think about you or about us. We love each other and that's all that matters."

The rain started drizzling down on them and Isabella looked up at the sky.

"Let's get inside," Edward grunted as he stood up managing to keep a grip on Bella so that her body remained wrapped around his.

"In a few months you won't be able to do this," she said with a small giggle.

"I think I will," he countered. "You barely weigh anything."

Balancing Bella's weight, Edward reached over and scooped up the blanket before making his way back towards the cabin entrance. He had left the front door open so he went straight inside and shut the door with his foot.

Edward knew where everything in his house was and if something was out of its place he would know it.

He made his way to his small living room without even putting much thought into the action. The twenty-one steps from the front door to the edge of the kitchen and the twenty-five steps to the left came almost naturally to him.

Once they were in the living room he dropped the blanket on a chair and sat down on the big comfy couch keeping Isabella straddled against him.

He felt his dog, Shadow drop heavily at his feet as he always did when Edward was seated in this spot. Shadow loved being around Edward and Edward felt the same way. Long before he met Isabella Shadow had been his only companion. The dog helped him stay sane.

After a few minutes he heard Bella's sobs subside and he felt her relax. She became completely still other than her even breaths. They sat in silence for a while longer before he felt her shift in his lap. "Hey Shadow," she cooed.

"He's such a great dog," she said for what was probably the millionth time. "I know he's trained an all to…you know…be this way, but I think his loyalty is because he loves you. No other dog would be able to stand a grumpy pants like you."

"Ha ha." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "You made a funny."

"I think I did," she said with false bravado.

"Well I'm glad to see you're no longer crying," he said sincerely. "I don't like it when you cry. Especially when it's because of me."

"And I don't like it when you try to take the blame for something we both did," she said seriously. "I thought we were in this together. No matter what happens, we'll find a way to work things out together." She looked into his unfocused bright green eyes as she rubbed her hand on his jaw and felt his two days worth of stubble against her palm.

"I like the stubble," she murmured as she leaned in to kiss him. She wanted to get off the subject so she opted for a distraction. "It's sexy and it reminds me of the beard you used to sport. It was so manly."

"I thought you liked me clean shaven." He furrowed his brow and thought back to her initial reaction to his shaven face.

"I changed my mind," she said as she placed kisses on his jaw. She could feel him getting aroused and it pleased her to no end. "You look sexy with a beard."

**Review please!**

**What do you think of their relationship?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Here it is!**

Chapter 1

_Nine months earlier_

Bella glowered at the old decrepit computer as she waited for it to reboot. This had been the third time it has happened since her shift started. It seemed like she spent her entire shifts trying to get the computer to cooperate.

She felt accomplished when she made her own money working at Newton's Outfitters, but sometimes she couldn't help the feeling of wanting her shift to be over.

"Isabella, I'm headed to the bank," Mrs. Newton said as she came from the back room, her high heels clicking loudly against the floor. "I'll be back by the end of your shift because I have a few extra errands to run." She pulled a small mirror from her purse and readjusted her makeup before heading towards the door without another word.

"Okay," Bella said without even a glance in her direction. Mrs. Newton always left for the "bank" around the same time every time Bella came to work.

Bella's fingers rapped impatiently against the counter as she waited on the computer.

She heard the bells on the door as they alerted he of someone's arrival but she didn't bother looking away from the computer.

"Excuse me," said a soft smooth voice.

Bella's head snapped up at the sound. Across from her stood a tall man dressed all in black. He had wild bronze hair and his full beard stood in contrast to his extremely pale skin. He looked to be around his late twenties.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking back to the computer in hopes that it was ready to cooperate.

"I'm here to collect something that I ordered," he said. "Mrs. Newton said it was ready."

Isabella looked up at him again and noticed that he hadn't removed the dark glasses that he had on when he walked in. He also seemed to be talking to a spot beside her head. She looked down and saw the guide dog at his feet. She suddenly realized whom she was talking to.

"Name," she said after she managed to snap her mouth shut. She was happy that he couldn't see her face.

"Edward Masen."

Edward Masen.

Bella had heard people talking about him before but she had never actually seen him before. Mrs. Newton and her group of friends would gossip about the blind Mr. Masen that never left his cabin in the woods. Bella had imagined him being a lot older than he appeared to be based on what she gathered from the gossipy women.

She stepped away from the old computer and made her way to the back to find his package. She wondered why Mrs. Newton didn't stick around if she knew Mr. Masen was coming. She just lost an opportunity to gain some decent gossip material.

His package happened to be the only one there so she picked up the small parcel and brought it back out front.

"Here you go Mr. Masen," she said as she held it out in his direction.

He brought one hand forward and just left it there. She eventually got the idea and placed the small parcel in his outstretched hand.

"Thanks," he said, before tugging at the dog.

Isabella watched as he was led out of the store. She briefly wondered how he had gotten to the store if he lived so far away. He surely couldn't drive blind.

The computer finally buzzed to life and Bella returned her attention to it. Her encounter with Mr. Masen drifted from her mind.

**~VC~**

"How is Karen?" Bella's mother asked as they sat around the dinner table. Her mother always tried to make appropriate small talk.

"She's great," Bella said with false enthusiasm. She didn't know what else to say about her boss. It wasn't like Mrs. Newton was even around that much.

"Are you liking your _job_?" her father asked as he cut into his steak. He didn't look at her. He doesn't look unless he has too.

"Yeah," she said with a shrug. "I like the responsibility of it."

"Isabella dear," Karen said after she took a sip of wine. "Don't slouch." Bella sat up straighter.

"I can't understand why you picked _there_ to work though," her father said as he wrinkled his nose disgust. "I could have gotten you a nice internship in Port Angeles."

Bella didn't bother commenting. Her father had been saying the same thing ever since she started working at Newton's two months ago. She had told him time and time again that she didn't want to get a job because of who her father was. Although that may have something to do with her current job too she felt better about Newton's because he didn't get her the job personally.

"Oh, I meant to ask," her mother prattled. "How are things at the firm?"

"Everything is just fine." He started cutting at the steak furiously. Bella knew how much he missed working in Seattle. He is such a big shot there.

Charlie Swan was probably the best lawyer in Seattle. He hardly ever lost a case and everyone wanted him to represent them. He was at a great point in his career and he even owned his own firm. That was before his heart attack.

After finding out about his heart problems that led to him getting a heart attack at such a young age he decided to slow down. He moved his family to the small town of Forks Washington and opened and office in Port Angeles where he went in three times a week. He still owned the firm in Seattle but he let someone else run it. Whenever someone brought up the firm he was always overcome with irrational anger.

"Are you enjoying senior year so far Bella?" Renée asked to keep the conversation flowing.

"Yeah," Bella answered, piercing a string bean. "It's kind of exciting."

"It is," Charlie agreed looking up at her. "Especially since you're going to be valedictorian. You better not let that job get in the way of that."

"It won't," she assured him. "I have everything under control."

"I don't know," he grumbled. "I think you should quit. It was great as a summer job, but now is the time to focus on your studies. It's not like we don't have money."

"It's not that," Bella mumbled. "I just like doing something with all the extra time I have."

"I think she's right Charlie," her mother interjected. "She can keep everything under control. She is a smart girl."

"All right," he conceded. "Just make sure you don't fall behind on those college applications. You need to get into a good school. I can't wait until you go to law school and follow in my footsteps."

Charlie picked up his glass and took a large gulp of wine before going back to his dinner. They continued to eat in silence with a few random remarks from Renée.

**~VC~**

"Hey Bella," Mike Newton called as he came into the store on Saturday afternoon to start his shift so that Bella can leave.

"Hi Mike." Mike was the overly friendly son of Mrs. Newton. He made Bella very uncomfortable with his usual disregard of personal space.

"So, I was thinking," he said as he went up to the counter and leaned awfully close to Bella. "Senior year is about to start and we've all grown as individuals and I'm going to be the quarterback of the football team. What do you say I take you out on a date? With who our parents are we could be the star couple."

Bella cringed at the thought of having to date Mike. She wondered if his parents put him up to the task of dating Charlie Swan's daughter. Mrs. Newton would love to have everybody talking about their coupling. Too bad she didn't know that Charlie had no intentions of letting anybody date his daughter. Boyfriends were distractions and he was adamant on making sure that his daughter wasn't distracted from their goal.

"That sounds great and all Mike," Bella said slowly, trying to let him down easily. "But I'm really not looking for a boyfriend right now. I have a lot going on and things would only get more hectic now that school has started. Sorry."

"That's cool," he said, still grinning at her and trying to be smooth.

"Sorry," she said again, hoping that she didn't hurt his feelings.

"No, it's fine," he assured her. "Listen, a couple of us are going to the lake next Saturday night, you wanna come?"

"I don't know…" she started hesitantly.

"Come on Bella," he said grabbing one of her hands. "Live a little. It'll be fun. You never go anywhere."

"I go places," she said defensively, as she pried her hand out of his. She really didn't go out much though. She spent most of her teenage years doing school things or staying cooped up in her house. The only friend she ever had over was Angela.

Lots of the kids from school would get together on the weekends and hang out at different places around town. There wasn't much to do so they made the best of it. It seemed like everyone except Bella went.

"Everyone is saying how stuck up you are," Mike said leaning away slightly. "They think you're just a city girl who thinks you're too good for the rest of us. You're like a little Miss perfect to them. I hope they're not right."

Bella suspected that people might have viewed her that way. After all she never hung out with anyone outside of school. Her parents would flip. They said that friends would lead her astray. She would end up dating some guy she thinks she loves then would get married straight out of high school and she would soon have five kids and their dreams of her being a lawyer would be shattered. Forming close relationships with the small towner's was too risky.

"I'm not stuck up," Bella defended. "I've just…been busy."

"Come on Bella," he pleaded. "Just this once. People will like you a lot more if you did."

"Okay," she said unsurely. "Just this once." The idea of being better liked was growing on her.

"Cool," he said. "We're meeting at the diner beforehand."

"I'll see you then," she said as she picked up her backpack and headed to the door. She was going to hang out with people her age outside of school. She definitely couldn't tell her parents. It was a good thing they were going to Seattle for the weekend.

As Bella got into the BMW her parents got her for her sixteenth birthday, she thought about what their reaction would be to her hanging out with the kids in town. She knew it wouldn't be pretty.

Isabella drove into town and prepared to complete her Saturday errands. She had to stop at the bank, do some shopping and go to the elderly home where she volunteered.

When she walked into the bank it was completely empty except for Mrs. Stanley behind the counter.

"Hi Mrs. Stanley," she said as she made her way to the counter.

"Bella," Mrs. Stanley greeted enthusiastically. "How are you?" She looked Bella over, probably in hopes to find something to gossip about.

Bella was not surprised to see that the bank was empty, even though Mrs. Newton all but ran out of the store _again_ to get to the "bank" before the crowd came.

She proceeded with her transactions as a nosy Mrs. Stanley fished for information with seemingly casual small talk.

When she was finished she went about the day completing her errands before returning home to catch up on work before dinner. It was a typical Saturday for Isabella but as she sat at her desk doing homework that night, she felt incomplete.

**Now, you've met Edward and the parents.**

**What do you think?**

**Review please! Let me know you're reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Angela," Bella called hurrying to catch up with Angela after her debate team meeting. She had noticed Angela speed walking down the hall with her tower of books.

"Oh, hey," she said slowing down to talk to Bella.

"Are you going this weekend?"

"Going where?" Angela asked as she balanced her books in one hand and fished something out of her bag.

"Mike invited me to hang out with a group of friends," she clarified. "They're going to the lake I think. Are you going?"

"Oh," she said hesitantly. She shifted her eyes around and pushed her glasses up her nose. "I wasn't invited."

"Oh." Bella thought everyone went to those things.

"Yeah," Angela said softly as she clutched her keys. "I'm not a huge fan of Mike and his friends anyway, but I'm sure you'll have fun." Bella wondered why that was but she refrained from asking so things wouldn't get awkward.

"Yeah…I don't even go out much, so this is a huge change for me." Bella was beginning to babble. "I hope they're nice."

"I'm sure they'll like you. You're…you."

"Yeah." Bella shifted her weight uncomfortably. Everyone always seemed to insinuate that she was perfect. It put a lot of pressure on her.

"Well I guess we'll see each other around. Good luck with the upcoming debates," she said hoisting her books up.

"Thanks," Bella said with a soft smile. "I'll see you around."

Bella watched as Angela sped down the hallway and out the schools front doors. She was beginning to have second thoughts about meeting up with Mike. Maybe she should just stay home. Her parents would kill her if they found out she went out without telling them and if she did tell them they would forbid her from going.

**~VC~**

"Alright sweetie," Renée said as she gathered her things. She and Charlie were going to Seattle for a charity benefit on Sunday and they would be spending the weekend. "Are you sure you will be alright on your own? We can take you with us."

"For goodness sake Renée," Charlie grumbled. "The girl will be off to college in a few months. She can handle a weekend alone."

"But what will she do all weekend?" she asked. "It will be boring without us here to keep her company."

"She has some applications to work on and she needs to stay on top of things if she wants to get into one of the top schools," Charlie said as he hoisted his bag up. "She sure as hell isn't staying in _Washington_."

"Mom, I'll be fine," Bella assured her. "This isn't the first time I've stayed here alone."

"I'm saying," Charlie said lifting his hands to the air. "She gets battier as the years go on."

"It's just that…fine. Fine. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Charlie grumbled something as he retrieved his keys. "Goodbye sweetheart."

"Bye dad," Bella called as Charlie ambled through the door. "Bye mom," she said giving her mother a hug.

"Lock the doors Bella," Renée said as they let go of each other. "Don't open the door for strangers. Don't-"

"Mom really," Bella interrupted. "I'm eighteen not eight."

"You're right," she said cupping Bella's cheek. "I just worry about you. You're getting older and…I'm afraid of losing you. I love you."

Charlie honked his horn loudly.

"Alright, I'm going before Charlie has an aneurism," Renée laughed. "See you Monday."

"See you." Bella followed her mother to the door and locked it behind her. She let out a sigh of relief. She finally had some time to herself. The entire weekend was hers.

She checked her watch and saw that she had two hours before she met up with Mike for her first social outing with people from school. She couldn't help but feel a little excited.

When Bella pulled into the parking lot of the diner later that night she saw a group gathered around what appeared to be Tyler Crowley's van. She pulled into an empty spot and parked her car. She felt a bit nervous about being around everybody. What would they think of her? She never hung out with them before. She suddenly regretted coming. She should have stayed home and work on her applications and essays. She was getting a bad feeling about being there.

When Mike told her they were meeting at the diner, she thought he meant _inside. _She thought they were going to sit down and chat over fries beforehand.

Bella was about to pull out of the lot and pretend that she never came when someone tapped on her window, startling her.

Mike Newton stood at her window grinning and mouthing something. She rolled down the glass.

"Hey Bella," he said leaning forward so that he was practically in her car. His disregard of personal space was still there. "I'm so glad you came. Everybody's waiting. Come on."

With that he yanked her door open and all but pulled her from the car. As the walked toward the group Bella noticed Mike trying to grab her hand. She quickly shoved it in her coat pocket.

"We're going in Tyler's van," Mike told her. "We'll bring you back here for your car after. She nodded.

When they got to the van she recognized a few faces from school. There was Lauren, Dylan, Tyler, Peter and two guys she didn't recognize.

"Hey guys," Mike called out. "Look who I found. I told you she would show." The rest of the group greeted her. Well Lauren's was more of a sneer than a greeting.

"So, we're ready to go?" Tyler asked as he rubbed his hands together. There were unanimous yeahs from the group and a few woo hoo's, before the all climbed in to Tyler's van and headed for the lake.

On the way to the lake Mike kept trying to touch Bella as she discreetly evaded his advancements. When they arrived Tyler parked the car and they all jumped out. Looking around, Bella wondered what they could possibly do out here. The whole outing was starting to seem like it would be dull and pointless to her. She was sure they could have just as good a time hanging out at the diner.

"Hey guys," Peter said. "Wanna go have some blind fun?"

There was lot's of snickering and everyone seemed to agree. Bella looked around feeling slightly out of the loop as everyone headed of towards the woods.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked Lauren, who happened to be the closest to her, as they headed deeper into the woods. The guys were walking a bit ahead of them.

"To a cabin," Lauren said with an evil little grin.

"A cabin?" Bella wondered if that was code for something.

"Yeah," Lauren said as she started to pick up her pace. "We're gonna have some fun. Can you handle some fun _Bella?_" Bella was really beginning to dislike Lauren. She seemed to spend the entire ride over trying to taunt her with snide remarks. She also hated the way Lauren said her name as if it was something dirty.

Bella didn't bother answering Lauren; she just trailed behind the group. She really regretted coming. She felt completely out of her element.

"What are we doing here?" Bella asked as they approached a moderately sized cabin. "Does someone's parents own this?"

"Nope," the tall guy said with a maniacal laugh. "Some blind weirdo does. We're gonna mess with him a little. Get him riled up. He'll start yelling like a mad man."

"Why?" Bella was horrified. She suddenly realized what a bad idea this all was. She should have stayed home like her parents wanted her to.

"Because it's funny," Dylan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone was looking at her now.

"You said we were going to hang out." She looked at Mike accusingly. "You didn't say anything about this. This is stupid and mean."

"We're just having fun Bella," he said with a shrug, looking around nervously at his friends.

"Ooh, wittle miss perfect can't handle a wittle fun," Lauren mocked, twirling while some of the guys cackled.

"If harassing a defenseless blind man is your idea of fun, then there is something seriously wrong with you." Bella was seething. "This is stupid and pathetic."

"There is nothing wrong with _us_," Lauren said as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "The only problem here is you, Bella Swan. You think you're better than the rest of us cause your daddy is a big time lawyer? Hmm Bel-la? You think you and your BMW are too good for small town people like us? You want everyone to fall at your feet and worship little miss president of student council _Bel-la?_ Well it's not gonna happen sweetie, you're not even that pretty. You think-"

Lauren didn't finish her sentence. Bella's fist connected with her nose and it made a loud cracking noise. Bella was sure it was broken.

With that she angrily stormed away from them. She could here Lauren screaming in the background and some of the guys trying to console her.

Bella couldn't believe how horrible Mike and his friends were. No wonder Angela didn't like them. She felt stupid for not seeing it before. They go to the same school. Surely she should have noticed. Who goes to the _woods_ to hang out anyway?

It also hurt that people thought she was stuck up. She didn't try to be, but it was obvious that that was the way some people took it.

She walked on further, caught up in her regretful thoughts. As she got deeper and deeper into the woods, she realized that she had no idea where she was and she was completely alone.

"Oh, shit." She stopped walking and looked around realizing that she had done the second most stupid thing for the night. She left Mike and his friends and they were her ride home and now she was lost.

She patted her pockets and realized that she didn't have her phone. She must have dropped it somewhere.

"God, I'm such an idiot," she said, sitting down on a log and placing her head in her hands. Bella was wishing for a time machine at that point.

She heard a twig snap and her head shot up. Her heart began to thump at an abnormally quick pace.

_I'm going to get mauled by a bear._

She heard some rustling and she gripped the log beneath her tighter. Whatever was out there was getting closer.

As Bella jumped up from the log a dark figure emerged from the darkness and she let out a blood-curling scream.

"Bella," the voice called. "Bella it's me. Stop screaming and calm down." It was Mike Newton.

She placed her hand on her chest and leaned over trying to catch her breath.

"Damn it Mike," she croaked. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he said putting on his obnoxious smirk. "I came to look for you. I got worried."

She didn't respond. She opted to take a sit on her log again.

"I'm sorry about them," he said pointing over his shoulder. "They're assholes."

"That's an understatement." She pulled her knees to her chest as Mike came over and sat beside her. Too close as always.

"I don't think you're stuck up," Mike said softly. "You're different, so Lauren is jealous. Plus you're _way_ prettier than her." Bella didn't respond.

"They left," Mike said letting out a sigh. "I think her nose is broken. You got a strong arm on you eh?" He nudged her with his elbow and she still gave no response.

"They don't understand you," he continued. " I do. I understand you. I think of us bring in kind of the same situation, you know?"

Bella furrowed her brows and raised her head. She flinched back at how close Mike's face was to her.

"I mean who needs them right? We're to good for all that," he said getting even closer. "I didn't want to harass that blind dude either. They're so childish. I was just humoring them."

"Uh…Mike?" She scooted back a little.

"I defended you, you know," he said taking one of her hands in his. "I told them not to be to hard on you. I told them about us being together. I think you're hot."

Before Bella knew what was happening, Mike had pounced on her and attacked her mouth with his. She started pushing against his chest, but he was too strong. She tried pushing his face away but he gripped bot her hands in one of his. And ground his crotch against her. She was sorely grossed out.

Bella decided that if she was going to get away she needed to strategize. She carefully positioned her leg beneath Mike's crotch and when the moment was opportune, she kneed him in the crotch.

"UGH," he groaned as he released her. It was probably only for a second, but Bella used the opportunity to slip from underneath him and stood up. "You bitch!"

"You asshole," she shrieked, slapping him across the face and kneeing him again. "You're such a nasty little creep. Stay away from me!"

Bella left Mike groaning on the log and headed in a random direction.

"Run you stuck up bitch." She heard him yell. "Who would want an ugly chick like you anyway?"

She decided to just walk. Anywhere she ended up would be better than with Mike. She had no idea how she would get home but she would find a way.

After what felt like an hour but was probably only a few minutes, Bella ended up where the entire mess started: outside Mr. Masen's house in the spot where she punched Lauren Mallory.

She began to laugh uncontrollably at the thought of Lauren's broken nose. She wanted to feel bad about doing it, but she couldn't. Lauren was a despicable person and punching her felt liberating.

"Who's out there," a deep male voice roared causing Bella's laughing to stop short. "I thought I said to get the hell off my property."

She saw an angry looking Edward Masen emerging from somewhere at the back of the house. He was wearing a pair of jeans low on his hips with a wife-beater and his bronze hair stood wildly on his head.

"You think this is funny," he yelled into the darkness. "Come any further and I'll show you what's fucking funny!"

Bella slowly backed away from the angry man that was quickly getting closer to where she stood. As she backed up she stepped on a twig causing it to snap and he turned his head in her direction and began heading straight for her.

"It seems like I will have to kick you off my property myself," her growled.

"No," Bella managed to squeak out once she was in grabbing distance. "I'm not…I'm a bit lost."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I had this finished for a while, but I had to make sure I was completely happy with it.**

**This story is very close to my heart. I'm so glad I can share it with all of you.**

**Chapter 3**

Bella sat rigidly in Edward Masen's living room as she looked around nervously. He had told her to stay put after giving her his phone to make a phone call. She tried to explain what happened and assured him that she wasn't there to harass him but he didn't really seem to believe her.

At first she had no idea who she could call. She definitely couldn't have called her parents so she decided to try Angela. Angela was shocked to find out where she was but promised she would pick her up as soon as she could.

She looked over to where his dog sat by the fire looking curiously at her.

"Hi doggie." She got up and moved hesitantly toward the dog. She had always wanted a pet but her parents wouldn't let her have any. Her father was terrified of cats, neither him nor her mother liked dogs and she thought fish was too boring.

The dog wagged his tail and she leaned forward to pet him.

"Did you call someone so you can get the hell off my property?" Edward asked as he re-entered the room. He went over to the couch that faced the fire and plopped down in it before placing both feet on the coffee table in front of him.

Bella rolled her eyes at his sour attitude and looked down at the phone in her hand.

"Yeah, she'll be here soon," Bella said slowly. "But I would need to meet her on the main road because cars can't exactly come to the front of your house."

"Okay then." He crossed one foot over the other. "What are you waiting for? Get going."

"I'm about too," she said clenching her jaw. "But I don't know where I am. Do you know the quickest way to the main road?"

"What makes you think I would know? I'm blind."

"I know that." She was starting to get impatient. "But…how do you find your way here then?"

"I don't know." He rubbed his beard as if in deep thought. "Where are we exactly?"

"You know what," she said getting tired of his attitude and his little game. "I don't have time for this. I've had a horrible night. I'm tired and I'm a little pissed off. I don't need your attitude. I'll find my way back."

She went over to the couch where he sat and dropped his phone next to him, more forcefully than she intended. "Thanks for letting me use your phone."

"Good luck!" she heard him call as he roared with laughter as she left the room. She let out an aggravated growl. It seemed like everyone was out to get her tonight and hitting another person wouldn't be a good idea no matter how tempting the idea of punching Edward Masen was.

Bella headed in the direction she thought they had come from, hoping that she wouldn't get lost. After a few steps she stopped. She didn't realize how dark it was earlier and shuddered at the thought of what could be lurking out there.

"Hey!" She heard Edward call from behind her. "I know you're still out there."

"Don't worry," she called back. "I'll be off your property soon."

She heard him approaching from behind her and she turned around to see him and his dog coming her way.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to walk you back," he said, adjusting his coat with one hand. "Problem?"

"I said I'd find my way back." She crossed her arms petulantly, although she was secretly glad that she didn't have to walk back alone. "I thought you said you couldn't help and had no way of finding your way back."

"I never said that," he said, pretending to be shocked at her words. If he didn't have such a bad attitude earlier she might have found it cute.

"Well, what if you get lost," she said. "I don't want you to go out of your way because of me."

"Now that is just rude," he said disapprovingly. "I'm offended. I may be blind, but I actually have a great sense of direction. Unlike some people who get lost in the woods at night."

Bella gaped at him. "Are you serious right now?"

"What?" he asked innocently. "I'm just making sure that you are safely off my property and far enough away so that if you go missing or something else happens nobody will come here to snoop and get in my business."

"You…are a very strange man," she said shaking her head.

"Well, let's get going," he said. "I don't have all night. I actually have a life."

"And I already told you that I can find my way back," Bella said following him as he headed towards the forest with his dog leading the way. "I wouldn't want to interrupt your life."

He just ignored her and kept walking as she followed after him feeling extremely annoyed.

"I didn't catch your name," he said as he walked.

"I didn't get yours either," she retorted.

"Oh, come on," he said with a chuckle. "Don't act like you don't know who I am. I'm sure your boss gossips about me."

"Boss?" She slowed down staring at his back as he glided forward. "You…knew it was me?"

"I figured. I knew you sounded familiar," he explained as she walked in step with him. "Your voice is very distinct."

"I said like five words to you." She looked up at him curiously. "How do you..."

"Lucky guess."

They were both quiet for a few minutes as they walked through the dark woods, when Bella broke the silence.

"What's your dogs name?"

"Shadow," he said. They were walking extremely close together now. They were almost touching. Bella got a strange feeling. It felt like her stomach was doing somersaults. "You never did tell me your name."

"I don't give out my name to strangers," she teased.

"Really," he said. "Well you shouldn't go into strangers houses either but you do that. What's a name in comparison?"

"You didn't tell me _your _name, so why should I tell you mine?" She had a goofy grin on her face and she was grateful he couldn't see her although he could probably hear the smile in her voice.

"You already know my name."

"How would you know?"

"I'm sure your little friends told you they were going to harass Edward Masen," he said sourly as he clenched his jaw.

"Sorry about that," she said apologetically.

"It's okay, they do it to get a reaction." His nostrils flared and she could see the anger in his face. "And I always give them one."

"I didn't know we were coming here." She was trying to will him to understand. "I'm not like that. I swear."

He didn't respond.

"My name is Isabella," she said looking carefully at him. "But everyone calls me Bella."

"Bella," he repeated. Bella thought she saw a smile quickly pass across his face but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"What happened to not giving out your name to strangers?" He asked, with a smirk. "Or do you only give it to the ones you feel sorry for."

"Oh shut up," she said once she realized that he was joking.

Before she knew it they were out of the woods and she spotted Angela's car in the distance. Edward came to a stop at the edge of the woods.

"Well," he said. "This is it."

"Thanks for walking me." Bella looked up at him and shifted her weight. "Are you sure you're okay to go back alone."

"I see you're still trying to insult me," he said seriously. "I do this all the time. How do you think I get to and from my house?"

"You're the one-"

"Goodnight," he said with grin interrupting her explanation and letting her know he was joking.

"Goodnight Edward." Saying his name sent tingles down her spine.

**~VC~**

"WHAT THE FUCK WOULD POSSESS YOU TO DO THAT?" Charlie shouted.

"Sweetheart, keep your voice down," her mother said trying to calm him down. "The neighbors might hear."

Bella stood with her arms wrapped around herself at the base of the stairs facing her less than pleased parents. They had finally found out about her Saturday night activities thanks to Lauren Mallory. Her family wanted to press charges for assault.

"I want some answers right now young lady," he said in a slightly lower voice but he was still loud nonetheless. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know," Bella cried. "I'm sorry." She had been upstairs working on some homework when she heard her father yell for her to get her ass downstairs.

"You're _sorry_?" her father asked angrily. "This isn't the Bella I know. When did you become a liar?"

"Daddy, I am sorry," she said in a pleading tone as tears started to fall. "Please don't be mad." Her voice sounded small and weak to her ears.

"I never expected this of you," he said disappointedly. "You lied to us and on top of that you fucking assaulted someone!"

"Charlie let's just calm down," Renée said placing a hand on his shoulder still trying to get the situation under control.

"I will _not_ calm down," Charlie yelled shaking off her hand. "Our daughter is a liar. Who knows what else she has been keeping from us? This is a fucking embarrassment."

Bella felt completely ashamed of herself. She hated when her father was disappointed in her. It always made her feel like she failed somehow and she would feel the pressure and guilt on her chest for weeks. Her vision clouded with tears and she looked down in shame.

"Dad, I don't know why I did that," she sobbed. "I'm so sor-"

"I don't want to hear it Isabella," he said interrupting her. "I don't want you damn excuses. Do you know how this looks? What about law school Isabella? An assault charge?"

"Charlie you know nothing will-"

"BE QUIET RENÉE."

Renée's mouth snapped shut and she took a step back. She stared at Charlie, whose eyes were burning holes into Bella, for a few seconds before turning on her heel and angrily stalking out of the main entryway.

"I managed to come to an agreement with Lauren's family," Charlie said in an eerily calm voice. "They won't be pressing charges."

"Dad, I am so-"

"I said to be quiet, Isabella," he interrupted in his deep bass voice.

He took a step towards her and looked her straight in the eye. "This better not happen again young lady. I don't know what the hell you were thinking when you _decided_ to just do whatever you please. You think you're a woman? You think you make decisions around here?"

Isabella shook her head as more tears fell.

"_I_ make the decisions around here," he said. "Don't forget that. This is _my_ house and I make the rules and decisions. And they don't involve you hanging around these filthy good for nothing town folk."

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I'll-"

"I thought I said not to speak," he said cutting her off. "You're grounded. Get upstairs and stay there."

She turned and hurried up the stairs to her room, collapsed on her bed and proceeded to sob into her pillow. She should have known something was up when Lauren didn't show up to school that morning. Now the first thing her parents find out when the get home is that she assaulted someone.

She wiped away some of her tears and reached under her pillow for her journal. Writing was her way of unwinding and freeing her mind. She generally did not have anyone to talk to about things so her journal was the friend she could reveal all her secrets too.

**~VC~**

Bella spent the rest of the week only going to and from school. She wasn't even allowed to work. She had to beg her father and he finally relented and gave her permission to continue working on Friday.

Along with feeling miserable at home, she also felt miserable at school. There were so many rumors going around about her. People were making up their own versions of what happened with Lauren and Mike was spreading a rumor that they slept together and Bella was easy. Bella had always loved school but during that week she just couldn't wait to get away.

She had called Mrs. Newton after she got grounded to let her know that she couldn't make it until Friday. Mrs. Newton seemed very understanding and told her that she looked forward to her coming back to work.

Mrs. Newton was on her way out the door when Bella got to the store after school on Friday.

"Isabella," Mrs. Newton said sounding extremely surprised to see her.

"Hey Mrs. Newton," Bella said. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it all week, but I'm back now and ready to work."

"Um…Bella," she said with a forced smile. Bella couldn't help but stare at the lipstick stain on her teeth. "I think we need to have a talk. Why don't you come to my office."

Mrs. Newton reentered the store and Bella followed behind feeling a bit bewildered by Mrs. Newton. The woman had never really had much to say to Bella and she wondered what they had to discuss in the office.

As she walked through the store she noticed Mike behind the counter. Instead of his usual creepy grin he threw a sneer her way.

Once they were in the room Mrs. Newton called her office, Mrs. Newton sifted through some papers on a table in a corner and retrieved and envelope. She turned back toward Bella and handed it to her.

"This is your final paycheck."

"What?" Bella stared blankly at the woman, not willing to register what she was saying.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Newton said in a voice that suggested she was anything but. "I'm going to have to let you go Isabella."

"You're…firing me?"

"I'm afraid so," she said, clicking her tongue and looking at Bella with false pity.

"Why?" Bella questioned, her mind racing. She just knew that this had something to do with Mike.

"Isabella," she said with a dramatic sigh and a shake of her head. "I can't have this emotional instability and hostility in the workplace. You were a great employee but I don't think you should work here anymore. Plus we needed to cut back on staff for financial reasons and-"

Bella didn't want to hear any more. She simply turned around and walked out of the room causing Mrs. Newton to stop her explanation mid-sentence. She quickly walked out of the store and out of embarrassment, didn't look in Mike's direction.

Once she was inside her car, she placed her head in her hands. "I can't believe this is happening."

After a few minutes she started her car and drove away from the store. She wasn't sure where to go so she drove around aimlessly until the time she normally left the store came and then she drove home.

"Hi sweetie," her mom called as she shut the front door. "How was your first day back?"

"It was great." She dropped her keys in the bowl by the door. "Mrs. Newton was happy to have me back." She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to tell her parents she got fired.

"Good."

"I'm going to go upstairs and catch up on some studying," she said loud enough for her mother to hear as she climbed up the stairs.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Once Bella was in her room, she tore the envelope with her last check to bits.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review please!**

**I want to know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Here it is!**

**Chapter 4**

Charlie and Renée had a luncheon to attend in Seattle the following day. Charlie was planning to take Bella along and after some pleading and a reminder that she had a job he agreed to let her stay.

"And you better not pull something like last time," he warned as he and Renée was leaving the house. "Go straight to work and then back here."

"Yeah," she said not looking him in the eye. She felt horrible about lying about her job, but she knew he would be even more disappointed if he knew she got fired.

"We'll see you tonight sweetheart," her mother said gently putting her arm on Charlie's in order to get him to exit the house. "Bye."

"Bye," she called after them. It was like having a déjà vu moment. She was alone once again for the second time in a week. Usually her parents would opt for dragging her along to these events and Charlie would show her off as the one who would one day continue in his footsteps.

Bella looked around trying to figure out what she would do to keep busy since she didn't have a job to go to anymore. She had thought about looking for another job but it was quite difficult to do in a town as small as Forks without her parents finding out. She also feared that they would find out about her being fired and take it as proof of her being a liar.

She wondered aimlessly around the house for an hour, trying to keep her self occupied but nothing seemed to hold her interest.

As she sat in front of the television looking at the travel channel, she suddenly thought of Edward and his cabin in the woods. She wondered if he was home and if he was lonely too.

An idea suddenly popped into her head and she jumped up from the couch and rushed into the kitchen. She knew what she wanted to do. She was going to have lunch with Edward. He probably would be against it, but it was her way of saying thank you. She felt bad about him walking home alone after walking her to Angela.

She decided to try grandma Swan's homemade ravioli recipe.

She went into the kitchen and got to work on the ravioli. As she worked she thought of ways to confront Mike Newton about the things he was spreading about her without murdering him. He had made her out to be a cheap slut and now everyone was saying that they knew "perfect Bella" was hiding something. She wondered who came up with that nickname for her because it couldn't be more far from the truth.

Once she was finished with the food she put it in a large container and drove towards the river. She realized that it was much easier to find her way to his house in daylight hours.

When Bella reached the font door of the cabin she took a deep breath and knocked. She shifted nervously as she tightly clutched the Tupperware container. She was starting to have second thoughts about showing up to his house unannounced knowing how irritable he is.

"Whose there," he called out. His voice was laced with annoyance.

"Um, it's me," she said. "Bella." She felt silly and was suddenly afraid that he would laugh in her face.

He pulled the door open halfway. "What do you want?"

"I came to say thank you," she said holding up the container. "I brought lunch."

"I'm not incapable of making food, you know." He still held the door halfway closed. "Just because-"

"I never said you weren't capable of making food," she said interrupting his 'just because I'm blind' speech. "I was just trying to make a friendly gesture. I figured that you needed a friend."

He was quiet for a few seconds and then he finally pulled the door open and stepped back to let her in. "What makes you think I need a friend?"

She ignored his question and looked around. The house was just as she remembered it. It was neat, cozy, and homey. "I'll bring this to the kitchen." She headed in the direction she guessed it would be. The house wasn't very big so it wasn't hard to figure out where it was. Edward had followed slowly behind her.

"Wow," he said as he took a seat at his small kitchen table. "You cook for strangers too? You lead a _very_ dangerous and daring life."

"Well, I told you my name." She opened a cupboard looking for plates. "What's a meal?"

"Make sure you put everything back where you got them," he said as she shut a cupboard and opened another. "I won't have you coming in here and messing up my kitchen."

She smiled at his words knowing he probably didn't mean anything by it and was just messing around with her. He probably did that a lot.

"So," he said slowly. "Slow Saturday?"

"Why would you say that," she asked a bit defensively as she got out two plates and placed them on the counter.

"I'm sure there's something better that you could be doing," he said. "Is today your day off?"

"Nope." She retrieved a spoon from the drawer. She wished it was her day off and she hadn't lost her job. Charlie would be furious when he found out.

"You do work at Newton's right?" he asked when she didn't elaborate.

"I did." Anger surged through her as she thought of how Mike Newton was currently doing his best to make her life a living hell.

"_Did?_"

"I got fired alright," she admitted as she divided the food.

"That makes sense. I was at the store the other day," he said. "You weren't there."

"Are you stalking me Mr. Masen?" She pictured him going to the store expecting to find her at the counter only to meet Mike instead.

"_Me,_" he asked with a chuckle. "I'm not the one showing up at your house and claiming that I came to say thank you. I had to run another errand and I just happened to notice that there was a different cashier."

"Sure you did," she said as she finished with the food. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yep," he said rubbing his belly. "I hope you're not a terrible cook because I don't think I can pretend to like something that tastes bad."

Bella rolled her eyes and brought his plate to him. As she placed it down, he said, "How about we eat outside instead."

"Outside?" Her brows furrowed. Where outside could they possibly eat? There was nothing out there.

"Yeah," he said standing up and taking his plate. "The weather seemed alright when I checked this morning."

Instead of walking towards the way they came in, Edward made his way to the door on the far side of the kitchen and opened it. Bella picked up her plate and followed after him, now curious to see where he was headed.

When she exited the door she was a bit surprised at the sight before her. Edward had a beautiful backyard and the river ran along the back of the cabin. It was such a beautiful day and his backyard felt like a serene paradise.

Edward headed for the table and took a seat and she soon followed suit.

"It's pretty out here," she commented as she picked up her fork and brought some food to her mouth.

"I bet," he said, with a small chuckle.

"Oh." She suddenly felt really stupid. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," he said interrupting her. "I know you didn't and it's fine. I'm just messing with you."

They both dug into their food and slipped into silence as they ate. "So tell me," Edward said. "Why are you really here?"

"I thought I told you already. I wanted to thank you for walking me," she said. "I didn't mean to put you out."

"Pity," he chuckled. "I knew it."

She rolled her eyes and didn't bother hiding her smile. "If you must know, I can't be home right now either."

"Why?"

"I'm supposed to be at work," she explained. "I can't exactly be home when my parents get home from their luncheon."

He frowned. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." She wondered why he would ask that.

"Wow," he gasped. "Well I should have figured as much by the people you hang out with."

"I don't hang out with them." She thought about the many different rumors that were being spread about her.

He ignored her. "Why don't you just tell them you got fired then? Why _did_ you get fired?"

"Because," she sighed, dropping her spoon. "I screwed up." She looked out at the river and watched the ducks swim on the river. Edward really had a beautiful home.

"It can't be that bad," he reasoned, but then amended his statement. "Well maybe it is. You did get fired after all."

"It is bad." She proceeded to explain the details of the previous Saturday night as Edward listened carefully. After she finished her story she found that talking to him was extremely easy. She felt like he actually listened.

"I'm afraid of disappointing him," she whispered. He father always had high expectations for her. Even though he hated her job and desperately wanted to use his connections to get her one that he preferred, he would still be angry about her getting fired. He would see it as a failure.

"You can't spend your whole life trying to please people and avoid mistakes," he told her. "Life is too short and things change in a heartbeat."

"We have a plan though," she explained. "I feel like I'm screwing it all up. I haven't even finished submitted any of my college applications and my dad would kill me if he knew. I know what I should be doing but I just feel…"

"What do you want to do?"

"Well," she began. "We've always wanted-"

"Not we," he interrupted. "_You."_

She was quiet for a moment as she thought about it. After a few seconds she shrugged her shoulders. "Lawyer, I guess." She couldn't really imagine wanting to be anything else. That was what she was always told she should be, but now she was having second thoughts.

He nodded and they sat in comfortable silence, finishing their lunch. As they ate she would occasionally stare at him. She thought that he had an odd beauty to him. He had a face you didn't see everyday.

"Thanks for the lunch," Edward said finishing up his food. "It didn't suck."

"Is that a compliment," she asked and he shrugged.

She shook her head at him and said, "I should get going soon though. It's almost time for me to finish "work"."

"Yeah," he smirked and stretched his hands above his head. "Plus this guilt trip of yours has went on way too long."

"Call it what you want," she said getting up and picking up both their plates.

"I'm calling it what it is." She could feel the heat of his body close behind her as they walked back to the house. She felt a tingly feeling go down her spine.

"If you say so," she sang out bringing the dishes to the sink.

"Yeah," he said with a grin. "Because I'm right."

She started humming and pretended not to hear him as she started to wash the dishes.

"You don't have to do that." He took a seat at the table again.

"I want to," she said. "Plus I need my container back."

When she was finished with the dishes and had her empty container stored in her backpack she turned to Edward. "I should get going. Thanks for having lunch with me and listening to my problems. We should do this again sometime."

His lips curled into a small smile. "I hope you can find your way back this time because I'm not walking you."

She rolled her eyes at him and it didn't escape her notice that he didn't comment on her offer to meet again. "Bye Edward," she said with a laugh as she headed out the kitchen.

"And don't get lost either," he called out after her.

**~VC~**

Bella could feel all the eyes on her as she walked down the hallway to her locker. She had hoped that everyone would have forgotten about the rumors Mike started but unfortunately she had no such luck.

"Whore," she heard Jennifer Ford say in a loud whisper from across the hall while some of her friends giggled.

She ignored them as she opened her locker and stuffed some books in before looking for her flute for her private music lesson.

"Hey Bella," one guy from the football team called coming up to her. All eyes turned to them. "The football team is going on a camping trip next weekend and we were wondering if you wanted to come around. I hear you're _really_ talented with your mouth." There were bursts of laughter from around the room.

"You're a pig," she spat, brushing past him and speed walking down the hall. She was burning in anger and she thought of possible ways to castrate Mike.

She made her way into the empty classroom where she normally had her private music lessons with a retired musician that lived in town. Every Monday they worked with the flute and on Wednesdays it was the piano. Her father had arranged it because he felt like Forks High didn't have adequate music resources.

She assembled the flute and started to play as she waited on her instructor.

When Bella got home she was absolutely exhausted. It had been an extremely tiring day and she had lots of homework and college essays to work on. She just wanted to go to bed and sleep for a really long time.

"Oh good," her father said walking into the entryway as she shut the front door. "You're home. I need to speak with you."

"About what?" She started getting nervous and wondered if he found out about her job.

"Your future." He walked towards the stairs and started heading up. "Come on, we can talk upstairs."

She obediently followed after him and prayed that he wouldn't ask about the applications. He had told her to be finished by October and it was October now and she had barely gotten anything done. She tried many times to finish but she was somehow unable to.

Once they were in his office and he was seated behind his desk he started explaining what he needed to see her for. "I set up a few interviews for you."

"Interviews?" The only thing that came to her mind was job interviews.

"Yeah," he answered. "You have to make a good impression if you want to get into Yale. We've practiced this before."

"Yale?" It suddenly dawned on her that he was talking about college.

"Yes, _Yale_," he snapped, mocking her voice. "You act as if you have no idea what I'm talking about. An admissions representative from a few of our top choices will be coming here to interview you."

"Oh."

"Oh?" he repeated. "Is that all you have to say."

"No," she said quickly. "This is great news." At least, she thought it was.

"Try to impress them when the time comes," he said. "Although, you might get in anyway because of who I am." He handed her a few papers and a book about college interviews that was sitting on his desk in a pile.

"I will."

He sifted through some papers on his desk and then picked up the phone and started dialing a number. "You can go now."

She got up and slung her bag over her shoulder and balanced the books in one hand.

"Oh, and Bella," he called as she reached the door. "You submitted the applications right?"

"Uh…no?"

"Why the hell not?" He dropped the receiver and stared daggers at her.

"I'm not completely finished yet," she quickly tried to explain. "But I promise to have it done very very soon."

"You better have it done by tomorrow Isabella," he said picking up the receiver. "I can't understand why you're not finished yet. You need to get your priorities straight. You can sneak off and do a bunch of crazy shit but you can't finish the goddamn applications when I tell you too."

"I'll get it done by tomorrow," she mumbled as she slipped out of his office. As she walked down the hall to her bedroom she thought about what Edward had said about pleasing people.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to A Jasper Doll For Me for ****pre-reading.**

**Chapter 5**

Everyone seemed to be laughing mingling and having a good time except for Bella. She felt extremely nervous and she had a headache and a terrible cold. Charlie had insisted that she accompany him to one of his charity benefits so that she could meet some of his associates. She hadn't been to one in quite a while.

She spotted Charlie walking towards her from across the room with two blonde men at his side.

"This is my daughter, Isabella." Charlie told a lanky older man and a young man that was with him. She knew he must have been Charlie's friend from Yale.

"Pleased to meet you Isabella." He shook her hand and gestured to the young man with whom he had a great resemblance. "I'm James Witherdale and this is my son James Witherdale Jr."

"It's nice to meet you both."

"Charlie has told us so much about you. I hear that you want to follow in his footsteps and it would be something I would be very interested in seeing. Charlie is a damn good lawyer."

Isabella smiled and nodded as he went on and on with of story of he and Charlie back in their college days at Yale. Her head was pounding and she wanted to be anywhere but there. She wondered if she could find some pain medication. She had taken some before but it seemed to have worn off.

"And then Rosenblum jumped out of there and ran straight into Professor Niles," James said, laughing almost uncontrollably. Isabella joined in on the laughter to be polite.

"So Bella," James Jr. started. "What school are you planning to attend next year?"

"Yale."

"Me too," he grinned widely at her. "How about we leave these two to catch up," he said steering her away from the two men that we now engrossed in conversation.

"Your father was a great lawyer," he said as they walked towards the doors that led to the garden. There were a few people around mingling. "Too bad he doesn't practice anymore."

"Too bad."

"Have you seen the campus yet?" he asked as he led her to the gazebo in the middle f the garden.

"No, I haven't but my dad is planning on taking me to see it soon."

"You'll love it it's absolutely amazing. I've been there many times." He started telling her about his trips to Yale and all of the people he met while he was there and her mind drifted off. She was looking at the garden and how beautiful it looked with all the Christmas lights, flowers and cobblestone pathways. It reminded her of Edward's home. Even though they looked nothing alike they both seem like they are part of a fantasy world.

Bella wished James would stop talking about himself and try to have a normal conversation with her. He was going on and on without pause and seemed to be one of those people that loved the sound of their own voice. She thought back to her lunch with Edward and how easy it was to talk to him. She enjoyed their playful banters.

"I like you Isabella," he heard James say. That broke her from her daydream. "You seem like a really nice girl." She wondered what made him think this when she has barely spoken all night.

"Um." She didn't know how to respond to that. Luckily, he didn't give her a chance to respond before he continued talking.

"Would you like to dance? I really like this song."

"Okay," she said with a small smile. "Just one dance though. I have a massive headache."

He wrapped his hand around her waist and they began moving to the slow jazzy music.

"Are you a fan of Jazz?" He said this was his favorite song and she quite liked it.

"Sure," he said. "I like Jazz."

"Do you have any favorites? I like Bill Evans and John Coltrane."

"Um…I don't really like to have favorites. I like all kinds of Jazz." She knew right then he was lying. He just wanted an excuse to dance.

"What other kinds of music do you like?" He asked.

"Just about anything except heavy metal. I don't have much of a preference."

"There is a place in Port Angeles that has the most amazing music," he said. "Most people our age don't frequent such places but I'm sure you'll love it."

"Port Angeles isn't too far from me. I'd love to check it out."

"How about next weekend," he suggested. "I can pick you up in Forks and we can go together."

"Are you asking me out?"

"I am. I would love to see you again. Would you go out with me next Saturday?"

"I would love to go see this place." She didn't know if her father would approve though. He didn't like her dating. "Can I call you and let you know if I can make it? I don't know what my schedule is like yet."

"That's cool," he said. " We can exchange numbers."

When the song finished they made their way back inside to find their fathers because the benefit would be ending soon. She saw her father on one end of the room and James's on another. They said their goodbyes and promised to keep in touch.

Charlie managed to introduce Bella to a few more people before they left.

"What did you and James talk about?" Charlie asked as they drove to the hotel they would be staying at while in Seattle. Charlie didn't like driving long distances at night.

"He asked me out." She braced her self for the anger.

"That's great!" His voice was unusually cheerful.

"I thought you didn't want me dating." She knew for a fact hat Charlie absolutely detested boys of any kind. She was surprised when he let her go with James.

"I don't want you dating anyone in town, but Witherdale is a good kid."

_A rich boy_, she thought. The people in town were not up to Charlie's standards. This made her wonder why he chose Forks out of all places to move to. They would have been perfectly fine in Port Angeles. It wasn't as big as Seattle and wasn't as small as Forks.

**~VC~**

"I'm sick," Bella croaked. Her mother hovered over her seeming clueless as to what to do to help her daughter.

"Oh sweetie."

Bella had finally started to regain her father's trust, but because of the constant pressure from Charlie she had been feeling especially anxious as the days passed. She had finished everything Charlie had wanted her to do a few days before and all she wanted to do at the moment was go to sleep for a really long time.

It also didn't help that she was outside in dancing with James when she had a bad cold.

"I don't think I'm up for going to school." With the way she was feeling she definitely didn't want to face the wrath of the students of Forks High either.

"If you feel sick, staying home is completely fine with me," he mother said. "Plus your father is out of town so he won't…I'll get you some water." She got up and hastily left the room.

Bella tossed and turned a bit in an effort to get comfortable. She was sure that she would feel much better with some rest. It was probably all the stress that was making her sick. She didn't spend much more time trying to rest before she drifted off to sleep.

When her mother brought her a glass of orange juice she was already fast asleep.

Bella woke up a few hours later feeling a lot better. She carefully got out of bed and headed downstairs to get herself something to eat. She found her mom at the kitchen table with a book and a cup of tea.

"Feeling better sweetie?" Her said, looking up from her book.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Oh thank goodness," she said putting down her cup on the table in front of her. "I need you to run a few errands for me.

"What is it?" She tried to hide her annoyance. She knew her mother probably spent the entire day doing absolutely nothing.

"I need you to do some grocery shopping and go to the bank for me." Her mother also hated going to the grocery store. She probably felt like she was above it all.

"Sure mom," she sighed. "I'm just going to get something to eat first."

"Oh, I can make you something sweetheart," she said getting up. "Just have a seat and I'll get you something."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie. I'm happy to do it."

After Renée made her something to eat Bella headed out. She decided to go to the bank first.

When she got to the bank it was empty except for one other person who stood at the teller. She gasped when she realized who it was.

_Edward Masen._

She made her way though the empty bank and stood behind the line to wait to be called. She looked him over as he stood with his back to her. He wore a black leather jacket and black jeans.

_He has a nice ass,_ she thought. _Oh, my God. Stop it Bella._

"Here you go Mr. Masen," She heard Mrs. Stanley say. "Have a nice day."

He said thanks and grabbed his cane turning to leave. He didn't have Shadow with him.

Her stomach did a little flip as he passed extremely close her on his way out of the bank. She held her breath and stood ramrod strait.

"Hi Isabella," Mrs. Stanley called. She saw him freeze out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Mrs. Stanley," she said walking towards the counter. She heard the door open alerting her of Edward's exit.

Mrs. Stanley kept giving her strange looks as she made the transactions. She was probably looking for something to gossip about. Who knew what Mrs. Newton told her.

When she finished she said goodbye to Mrs. Stanley and headed to the door. She was surprised to see Edward sitting on a bench outside the bank.

"You're not going to say hi?" he asked with a smirk. "Or are you back to not talking to strangers?"

"Hi."

He chuckled and shook his head. She wondered why he was sitting outside the bank. Was he waiting for her to leave so that he could tease her some more? How did he get home? She knew he couldn't drive.

"Are you waiting for someone?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound too nosy.

"Nope. Just getting some air." He wore a smug smile. "Want to sit with me?"

"Uh…" she looked back towards the bank. She wondered what Mrs. Stanley would say if she saw her sitting with Edward. Everyone in town thought he was weird.

Bella slowly sat down next to him. The butterflies were back in her stomach. "How are you getting home? You live pretty far away."

"I have a ride."

"I thought you weren't waiting for anyone."

"I'm not."

"Okay," she said slowly. He obviously wasn't in the talking mood so why did he ask her to sit with him? She was about to get up when he started to speak again.

"Do you go to Port Angeles often?"

"Not really," she said. "I don't get out much but I'm going next weekend. I have a date."

"Have fun."

"Why did you ask?"

"No reason. I was just wondering if people around here went there often." He rubbed his thumb against his cane. His voice seemed a bit off.

"Sure they do. There isn't much to do here."

"Got that right," he said standing up and grabbing his cane. "I have to be somewhere. Later."

Bella watched him with bemusement as he walked way from her.

_What the hell was that about? _She wondered_._ She found it odd that he asked her to sit with him only to walk way after two minutes of conversation.

**Review please!**

**Not much Edward here, but there will be more of him in the next chapter.**

**I'm almost finished with Chapter 6. I might post earlier depending on the response.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks a lot to my amazing pre-reader A JASPER FOR ME.**

**Chapter 6**

"Back again?" Edward said as she walked past him into the house. She had decided to visit Edward again since she was supposed to be "working" again.

She also couldn't get him out of her mind all week. Ever since his strange behavior outside the bank he was all she could think of. She had finally worked up the courage to go see him again when Saturday came around. Her mother had given her a strange look as she all but skipped from the house.

"I was in the neighborhood," she shrugged, taking off her coat and placing it on the hook. She tried to act cool and unaffected.

"Right," he said sarcastically. "If I didn't know better, I would say you are developing an unhealthy obsession with me."

"What, I can't visit my friend now?" She followed him into his living room where they both collapsed unto his couch. She had only been inside his house twice before, but somehow she felt completely at home.

"I'm your friend?" He had a hint of something that sounded like hope in his voice.

"Actually," she said pulling her knees to her chest. "I was talking about Shadow." She smiled down at the dog that lay at their feet.

"I should have known," he said with mock disappointment. "He's quite the ladies man." She laughed heartily.

"No food this time?"

"I wouldn't want you to get spoiled now would I? Besides I already said I wasn't here to see you," she teased.

"That hurt," he said putting a hand on his chest.

"Hey, You're the one who ran off and left me sitting outside the bank alone. What was up with that anyway?"

"What?" he asked innocently. "I said I was leaving didn't I?"

Bella rolled her eyes. She knew there was more to his hasty exit than he let on. She just couldn't figure out what it was. Was it something she said?

"So," he said leaning back. "Anything new and interesting?"

"I'm going to Yale next year," she said trying to muster up some enthusiasm but failing miserably. "I'm sure I'll get in."

"Good for you," he said. "If it's something you really want work hard to get it."

She shook her head. "My dad is an alumni, he gives lot's of money to the school and he knows the right people."

"If you don't want to go to school there you could always go somewhere else."

She nodded but secretly wished it were that simple. Charlie wouldn't be happy if she didn't do what he wanted. He would never forgive her.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked getting up.

"Sure."

"Soda?"

"That's fine."

She watched as he made his way into the kitchen. She listened as he moved around the kitchen. His living room was very neat and tidy. Everything was perfect and in it's place. She noticed that he had no pictures in his living room and she wondered if he had any family and where they were.

The only thing in the room that was probably different from the last time was a guitar that leaned against a chair on the other side of the room. She wondered if he played at some point in his life.

He came back into the room holding a soda and a beer.

"You play guitar?" she asked taking her drink from him.

He shrugged. "A little."

"Will you play for me?" She got up and picked up the guitar, brining it back to him.

"I don't…" He ran a hand through his bronze hair.

"Please?" She wished he could see her so she could use the puppy dog eyes on him. "I want to hear a song."

"Fine," he grumbled. "Just one though."

"Yay." She handed him the guitar and sat back down next too him.

He took the instrument and positioned it, before softly strumming it. "What color are your eyes? I bet they're brown."

"They are," she said softly. "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "You seem like a brown eyed girl. It's how I picture you in my mind."

Her heart warmed at his words. She wondered what his mental version of her looked like and how accurate it was.

He started playing an upbeat song. "What is that?"

"Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison," he said with a grin.

After a while he started singing it softly,

"_My brown eyed girl."_

Bella was ginning so hard that her cheeks hurt. She loved seeing this sweet side of Edward.

"That was really good! Do you play anything else?" She asked when he was finished.

"I'd love to get a piano. I've been saving up for one."

"I take piano lessons but I'm absolutely terrible at it," she laughed. "My dad is determined to make sure I get better at it though."

He started playing another song and Bella sighed contentedly and scooted a little closer to him. Their knees were almost touching.

"I like being around you. You make me feel…calm." She blushed as she said this. "Everything is so intense at home. It's driving me nuts…but when I come here, it's different."

"I'm sure they mean well," he murmured. "Parents usually do." He continued to play the soft calming tune.

"I guess," she sighed. "But it's too much at the moment."

"So you came here." He smirked.

"I want to ask you something but I don't want to offend you."

"Oh oh. What is it?" he asked with a smile. She was happy that he didn't seem bothered. He probably knew what she was going to ask anyway.

"How do you…do things? I mean, isn't it difficult to… How is…" she tried to find the right words.

"How do I manage to live alone and take care of myself when I'm blind?" He stooped playing and put the guitar aside.

"Yeah."

"I've had lots of practice. It got easier over time." He went on to tell her how he was able to move around his house and find things because everything was in its place.

Bella wasn't sure how long they spent speaking about him taking care of himself and some of his hilarious experiences.

"I tripped up a woman with my cane once," he said with a chuckle. "She fell flat on her ass."

"Oh my," Isabella gasped trying not to laugh. "Was she alright? Was she mad?"

"She acted like she wasn't angry but I knew better. It was a pretty had fall. There is no way anybody could be fine with it."

"I feel so bad for laughing," she laughed.

"It's why I love Shadow so much," he continued. "He's less likely to accidentally trip someone up."

"What about purposefully?"

"That's another story entirely. That dog can be conniving when he wants to. Don't let that sweet façade fool you."

After what seemed like a few more minutes, Edward said, "I have to leave soon. I have to go work to pay my bills."

"I have to go too. I'm meeting James tonight." She groaned internally at the thought of listening to James all night. She would have found a way to cancel if it wasn't for how ecstatic Charlie was at the thought of her going out with James.

"Oh, yeah. Your date." Bella could have sworn she heard a hint of sadness in his voice.

**~VC~**

Bella suggested that she and James meet each other in Port Angeles instead of having him drive all the way to Forks to get her and then drive back. She also wanted to be able to have her own ride if in case he turned out to be horrible and things became awkward.

"You look great!" James said as she walked toward where he stood next to his car. She had decided on an outfit that was laid back but not too casual. She wore her favorite pearl button camisole with brown pants, a leather jacket and some heels and kept her hair up.

"Thanks."

"You really do."

"You look great too," she said.

"Thank you," he said taking her hand. "Come on. It's just down that street."

"What's the name of the club?" she asked as they walked down the street hand in hand. It felt a bit odd to hold his hand.

"_Midnight Sun._"

"Have you been there before?"

"Yeah my…friend introduced it to me. She absolutely loves Jazz. Her dad is a music producer." She could hear the reverence in his voice. "She's met all kinds of people."

The walk to _Midnight Sun_ was relatively short. They walked for two minutes before Bella saw the neon blue sign at the top of the building. James led her inside and they quickly found seats near the front.

As they waited for the music James talked endlessly about his prep school, his amazing test scores, his friends, his family, his cars, his future, and himself. She didn't really pay attention to James. She easily drowned out his nasally voice and looked around the cozy club. She was considering visiting again. She wondered if Edward would like a place like this.

"Isn't that amazing?" she heard him say. "It was a complete insult to me and my family."

"I'm sure it was," she smiled gently at him, taking a sip of her drink.

"And then he had the nerve to say that father—"

"James?" She looked up to see a tall redhead around their age. She had an arm hooked though the arm of a burly looking blonde.

"Victoria," he said enthusiastically. "How nice to run into you here of all places!" She watched as James eyes roamed the girl's body. Her tiny red dress left her long legs bare and he seemed to enjoy the sight.

"I know," she replied. "What a coincidence."

"Who's your friend?" His voice sounded bitter.

"This is Dmitri. He's an exchange student from Russia. His family owns a bank. We're dating now," she said arrogantly as she turned up her nose. Dmitri stared indifferently at them with his eyes that seemed too close together.

Bella looked at James and Victoria suspiciously. Something was going on but she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"And who might this be?" She turned her icy gaze on Bella. She looked to be sizing her up.

"This is Isabella. She's my date." He put an arm around her. "Her dad is friends with my dad."

"How cute," she said checking her nails. "Well, Dmitri and I should probably go sit."

Bella was a bit put off by her. She seemed like a conceited person and had a terrible personality but James was just about crawling at her feet.

"There are two empty chairs over here," James said quickly. "You can sit with us. We don't mind."

Bella raised an eyebrow at James and he smiled sheepishly. She had figured him out. She knew he used the date with her as an excuse to meet up with Victoria. This made her both angry and relieved. She also wanted to tell him off but she held her tongue. It could wait.

Victoria tossed back a lock of her red hair and pretended to contemplate it. "Alright then. I guess we can sit here."

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," she heard a smooth voice say into a microphone as she watched Victoria and Dmitri take their seats. "Welcome to Midnight Sun. We have a lot of fine music in store for you tonight."

As the performers came out, Bella tried her hardest to not pay attention to James and the couple. It wasn't easy. Dmitri kept whispering in Victoria's ear, making her giggle, while James looked on jealously and scooted closer to Bella. They looked like they were ready to hump each other.

At one point during the night James tried to lean over and whisper in Bella's ear too, but she quickly pulled away when she felt his hot breath and spittle. It was disgusting.

Other than slobbering James and the disgusting couple, everything else seemed to be going extremely well. She was actually enjoying herself.

"Our final act got quite the reaction last week." Bella looked up curiously.

"Edward Masen Everybody!"

Her jaw dropped.

It couldn't be.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks so much to A JASPER FOR ME for pre-reading!**

**Chapter 7**

Bella sat wide-eyed staring at Edward as he started playing the piano. She thought back to their earlier conversation and how he expressed his longing for a piano of his own.

The music he was making was both beautiful and heartbreaking. She couldn't look away. His fingers moved effortlessly against the keys as he filled the room with the entrancing sounds. When he was finished and he stood to take a bow, she barely registered the people around her standing to applaud him. Her mind was filled with so many thoughts. She needed to talk to him.

"Bella!" James' voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes." People were starting to leave and she noticed Victoria and her date standing up. "We're leaving."

"Oh … um … I'll meet you outside." She said standing up. "I have to use the ladies room."

"Okay." He shrugged. "I'll see you outside."

"Okay," she said quickly, walking away. She wanted to find Edward, but she had no idea how.

She spotted a man entering a door by the side of the stage and smiled as she realized she found her way in.

Bella approached the door at a relaxed pace. She wanted to appear like she belonged there so she wouldn't raise any suspicions. When she got to the door, she quickly opened it and slipped inside.

_Success,_ she thought to herself. _Now, I just have to find – _

"Hey, what are you doing back here?"

_Oh, shit!_

Bella was now face to face with the big guy she saw entering earlier.

"I'm looking for Edward Masen." She tried to sound sure of herself.

"And you are?" He looked her up and down.

"His uh ... girlfriend." She mentally slapped herself. Why would she say that? Why, out of all things, did that happen to be the first thing to come to mind?

"I didn't know Masen had a girlfriend." He looked her over once again. Slower this time. "He's somewhere around here. I'll help you find him."

"Oh, no that's –" She didn't want him telling Edward about her claim that she was his girlfriend.

"I insist." He put one of his heavy paws on her shoulder and steered her forward.

"Masen!" He yelled.

He led her into a small room that had a few people standing around. She noticed Edward amongst them immediately.

"Hey, Masen. Your girl is here. She was looking for you."

Edward turned towards them. "My girl?"

The room became very quiet and everyone seemed to be looking at them.

"Yeah," the guy said. "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Bella wished the floor would open up and swallow her. She new Edward would never let her live this down.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but then he paused. He cocked his head to the side and took a step forward.

"I guess I didn't."

"I thought you were single all along. She's quite the looker." he looked at Bella, gave her a huge grin and held out his hand. "I'm Emmett by the way."

This was it. He was about to find out. "I'm Bella," she mumbled as her cheeks heated.

She could see the smirk begin to form on Edward's face as he realized it was her.

"Yes," he said. "This is Bella. My girlfriend. I didn't know you were going to be here tonight, sweetheart. What a surprise!"

Emmett looked between the two of them oddly.

"Hey, Emmett! I need your help over here," a man called from across the doorway.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around, Bella. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Wow," Edward said after Emmett left. "I have a girlfriend. Who would've guessed?"

"You're never gonna let me live this down are you?"

"Nope."

"So, is that what you do for a living?"

"No, that was just something I decided to try a few weeks ago to spice up my life a little bit."

She laughed. He always seemed to give her the most unexpected answers.

He reached for his cane and then whispered, "Let's get out of here. The room just got awfully quiet, so I'm sure everyone is staring."

"Do you need … help?" She asked, as he began walking and tapping his cane in front of him.

"I got it," he said. "But I won't protest if you hold my hand." He paused. "Darling."

"Oh, shut up," she said, laughing and nudging him with her arm as they left the room. "What else was I supposed to say? I'm not exactly allowed back here."

"I'm not complaining. I think I like having a girlfriend," he said with a grin. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be on a date tonight? You just can't go too long without stalking, huh?"

"For your information, I was on a date here. I just came to say hi because I saw you perform. You were amazing by the way."

"Yeah. Thanks." Bella noticed his expression changed. He looked a little sad. She wondered why. All she did was compliment him.

"I didn't know you played piano. I know you said you wanted to buy one, but I didn't know you were that good. You're a musician."

"At the moment." He stopped walking once they reached the exit that led out of the building.

"At the moment?"

"I just got back into music. It took me a while before I could reach that point, but I'm glad I finally did." Bella could sense there was a story behind him and the music. She wondered if the subject was off limits.

"Was music something you were always interested in?"

"Yeah –"

"Are you ready to leave, Edward?" Bella turned around to see a blonde man approaching them. When he noticed Bella he said, "Oh, I'm sorry if I interrupted something."

"No, not at all," Edward said with a huge grin. "Jasper, this is my –"

"I'm Bella." She knew he was about to say girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Jasper. Edward's best friend."

"I'm actually ready to go, Jasper," Edward said. "Do you need a ride, Bella?"

"No, I drove here."

"You drove," he said thoughtfully. "Where are you parked?"

"About a block from here."

"Jasper can drive you to your car."

"Actually … James is waiting for me outside."

"Oh, well then, we don't want to keep him waiting," Edward said. "Have a good night."

"Uh …" she was confused by his abrupt dismissal. "Goodnight. You were really great tonight, Edward."

She turned and began walking away from the two men.

"Drive safely!" Edward called as she got around the corner.

"I will," she yelled over her shoulder.

When she got outside, she looked around for James, but he was nowhere in sight. She ended up having to walk to her car by herself. James' car wasn't in the parking lot when she got there either. She found herself wishing she had taken Edward up on his offer.

**~VC~**

"How was your date?" Charlie asked from behind Bella as she began climbing the stairs.

"It was fine." She was tired and just wanted to go to her room and forget all about James.

"Yeah," he said. "James is a good kid. I'm glad you went out with him. Did you talk about school next year?"

Bella rolled her eyes before turning to face him. "Yeah."

"Good, good."

"I'm going to bed, alright?"

"Oh, right. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dad."

Once she was in her room, she collapsed on her bed and pulled out her journal. She needed to clear her head. She did a lot of thinking while she drove home and she realized how confused and unhappy she really was. She wanted to change that. She just didn't know how.

When Bella woke up the following day, she found her mother seated in the kitchen drinking coffee as usual.

"Hey, Mom," she said, opening the refrigerator to find something to make for breakfast.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your date last night?"

"I had fun." _Not with James._

"I'm glad to hear that. I've heard great things about the young man you went out with. You father loves him already."

_Of course he does,_ Bella thought bitterly.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Renée asked, taking a sip of her coffee as she watched Bella pour some juice.

"Yeah, I'm going to a friend's house." She had planned to go over to Edward's house again but she wasn't about to tell that to her mother. She wouldn't approve.

"Angela again?" her mother asked, rolling her eyes. "You need new friends, Bella. That girl is ambitionless and awkward. Your father doesn't want her rubbing off on you. You need to hang out with people that are going places. I should have listened to your father. We should have moved to Port Angeles instead. I don't know why I talked him into moving us here. I don't want you to disappoint him. You could have been going to a much better school or better yet, we could have done homeschooling or –"

"Mom," Bella said, interrupting her. "I'm not going to Angela's and there is nothing wrong with her or Forks High."

"Tell that to your father."

"Like he would listen," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"If you're not going to Angela's, where are you going then? You don't have any other friends that I know of."

"Sure I do," Bella said, trying to think of something fast. She regretted bringing up going to a friend's house. She should have said something different.

"Who?"

"Victoria," she lied quickly. "She's a friend of James. We met last night."

"I don't know … we don't know this Victoria person, and I really don't like you going over to people's houses if we don't know them."

"I won't be alone though. James will be there too."

"You guys will be alone at her house? Are her parents okay with this?"

"Mom, we're all eighteen," Bella reminded her.

"Yes, but you are still my daughter and you live under my roof. I don't know if I should allow you to go to somebody's house when I have no idea who they are."

"We're not even going to stay at her house. We're just going to get something to eat and check out some bookstores in Port Angeles. I can ask dad if –"

"Alright, fine," she interrupted. "You can go. Your dad isn't home anyway."

"Where is he?"

She shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. "He's somewhere. Who knows."

When Bella finished preparing and eating her breakfast, she headed upstairs to take a quick shower before heading over to Edward's. She hoped he was home. She suddenly realized she had no idea what his phone number was and she planned to change that.

"See you later, Mom!" she shouted, as she rushed out the door before her mother could bombard her with more questions.

She found Edward and Shadow outside when she arrived at his house. Shadow was being especially friendly when he saw her. "Aw, you remember me," she said, patting his head when he bounded over to her side.

"Honey, you're home!" Edward joked. "It took you long enough. As my girlfriend, you need to visit a lot more than you did in the past. I won't be neglected. You're lucky you were just here yesterday."

"Still going on with this girlfriend thing?" She wanted to feel annoyed but part of her enjoyed and possibly wanted to be called his girlfriend.

"You said it, not me," he laughed. "So, how was the date?"

"Honestly," she said. "I liked the club but my date was a dick."

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that."

"I think he just brought me there to make some girl jealous. My dad really likes him though. We're both going to the same school and pursuing the same things. He also has a great family, but he's just … extremely annoying and full of himself. Plus, he left last night and I had to walk back by myself."

"What an asshole."

"Yeah," she sighed. "But enough about me. I didn't know you were such a good musician. I know I said this before but last night was amazing. You've got talent."

"You don't want to be a lawyer and you don't want to go to Yale." He said it out of nowhere. She gaped at him.

"You should do what your heart tells you. I was in your position once and now looking back, I wish I had followed my heart. After all these years and many unfortunate things, I feel like I'm finally doing what I want even though it's a little late."

"My father –"

"What do you _like_ to do, Bella?" he asked. "Where do you see yourself in the future?"

Bella thought for a while. "I honestly don't know. I've always been told this was what I had to do, so I can't imagine being anything else. My dad always wanted a son that would carry on his legacy, but he got me instead. He never came out and said it, but the disappointment was always there. I don't want to let him down. I have to do this."

"You don't have to do anything and you don't owe anyone anything, Bella. Believe me, I would still have my –" he paused and took a deep breath. "Come. Let's go inside. It's getting chilly."

"Why are you outside?"

"Shadow needed walking," he said.

When they got to the door he asked, "Do you mind getting the door?"

"Not at all," she said as they approached the front porch. She pulled the door open and they made their way inside.

"By the way, how many bedrooms does this place have?"

"Three," he answered. "Why? Are you thinking about moving in?"

"No," she said, trying not to laugh. He always seemed to find the most bizarre ways to answer questions and he seemed to really enjoy teasing her. "I'm just curious. I like this place."

"Is that why you keep coming back?"

"I don't know." She tried to think of the reason. She felt drawn to him. "You want me to stop coming?"

"No," he said quickly. "I like it. I like having you here."

"I like being here," she said with a blush. She followed him into the kitchen, where he felt his way to the fridge and opened it.

"I don't have much company. Jasper drops by a few times a week, but that's about it."

"What about your family?"

"What about them?" She could hear the bitterness in his voice and she knew he was probably clenching his jaw even though she couldn't see him.

Bella realized the subject was probably off-limits and immediately backtracked. "I didn't mean –"

"It's fine. I just don't feel comfortable talking about that."

"Okay," she said quickly. "That's fine."

"You want something to drink?" he asked in a clipped tone.

"Water please," she said quietly. She hoped she didn't ruin his playful mood.

He reached to the last shelf inside the refrigerator, where he had all the bottled water neatly stacked and retrieved one. When he turned to face her, she was surprised to see he wasn't mad and his expression was calm.

**Sorry this took so long. I went on a family retreat to the middle of nowhere and had no Internet connection.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to A JASPER FOR ME for pre-reading! **

**Chapter 8**

"I'm hungry," Edward sighed as he sat back down. "I wish I had a nice home-cooked meal right now."

"Is that your way of asking me to cook for you?"

"What?" He pretended to be shocked. "I'm not asking you to do anything. I can prepare my own food, thank you very much. Although, I wouldn't object if you offered to make us something."

"You make your own food?" she asked tentatively. She didn't want to ask something that would offend him, she just wanted to know how it was possible for him to prepare anything for himself when he couldn't see.

"Yeah."

"How?" she asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind," he assured. "I don't actually like using the stove because I'm afraid of burning down the house. I usually use the toaster oven, the George Foreman Grill or the microwave."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"I was only joking, Bella," he said. "You don't have to make anything."

"It's okay. I don't mind." She got up and headed to the sink. "Besides, if I'm staying here all day, I need to be fed."

"You're staying here all day?" His voice sounded hopeful and his bright smile made Bella feel giddy.

"Yep. I don't have to be home until seven. I'm spending the day with my new best friend."

"Shadow is so lucky," he said. "I'm jealous." He grinned as he said this and his smooth voice caused her heartbeat to peak up and she found herself blushing.

"You should be. I'm an awesome best friend." She opened the fridge and was surprised to see that it was well stocked. She wondered if he did groceries and how he managed to get everything. Even things that were clearly meant to be cooked on the stove he didn't like using.

"Now that I think about it, I'm not so jealous anymore," he said thoughtfully. "I may not be your new best friend but I am your boyfriend."

"Again with this, Edward?" she laughed as she closed the fridge and turned to face him.

"Yep. I'm never going to stop," he teased. "We make an amazing couple. I bet we even look good together. Of course there is the age difference, but we'll get past that."

"You're my boyfriend and I don't even know how old you are."

"Shame on you," he said. "You should know things like that before you decide to go steady with someone. That's how relationships fall apart. People don't know enough about each other."

She laughed. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"You shouldn't laugh at the insane," he admonished playfully. "It's not nice."

"Just tell me how old you are," she said as she turned back to the counter to begin chopping some vegetables. "I'm guessing twenty-five."

"I'm flattered," he laughed. "I must look great for my age."

"Too low?" She looked at him carefully. She hoped he wasn't an insanely young looking forty year old; or even worse, a vampire. Her father would not approve.

_Why the hell am I thinking about my father's approval?_ She thought. _It's not like I'm dating the guy. We're friends. Though he probably wouldn't approve of that either._

"Yep."

"How old then?" she asked. "Forty?"

"Whoa," he said, putting up a hand. "I must have really lost my good looks. You think I'm a forty year old with the maturity of a man in his twenties."

"Just answer the question," she said. "Quit avoiding it. Besides your maturity level is more of a teenager sometimes."

"Hey! I take offense to that."

"How old, Edward?" she asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Okay, okay," he grumbled. "I'm twenty-seven."

"I knew it," she grinned triumphantly. "I was so close."

"You don't think it's too old?" he asked hesitantly.

"It doesn't matter. We're just friends," she said dismissively as she turned back to the vegetables she was chopping. "People can have friends of any age. It's not like we're dating or something. That would be weird." As she said this, she felt a pang in her chest. She knew he would never be interested in someone as young as her. She was just company.

He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah. We're not."

"I really like hanging out with you though. Even though you're ancient," she tried to joke.

"Um, I'll be right back," he said, abruptly standing and reaching for his cane.

"Okay," she said slowly as she watched him exit the kitchen. She wondered what was the cause for his weird moods. One second they were laughing and talking and the next he was escaping. She wondered if it was something she said or if it was part of his strange character. She barely knew the man after all. Yet here she was in his home once again. Something about him seemed to draw her in.

Bella sighed and turned back to her preparations. Edward was confusing.

"He's moody, isn't he?" she said to Shadow, who was lying by the table. "I guess it's just you and me best friend."

She was almost finished with the soup when Edward quietly re-entered the kitchen. He made his way to the fridge, grabbed a beer and took a seat at the table without a word.

"I'm making vegetable soup."

"Hmm," he hummed.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Did I say something? You left so quickly?"

"What?" He feigned ignorance. "Nothing's wrong. I just had a call to make."

"Oh," she said, not believing him. She opened the cupboard and retrieved two bowls. "I noticed the fridge was stocked with groceries. Did you go shopping recently?"

"No, that was the doing of my best friend and his girlfriend. When they come to visit they sometimes cook. I'm not completely alone you know. I have friends."

"Okay." There was a long silence as she shared the food. Something was bothering Edward and she desperately wanted to know what it was.

Once she had the soup in the bowls she turned and placed one in front of Edward and one adjacent to him. Then she retrieved two spoons and handed him one before taking a seat.

"Something's wrong. I'm your girlfriend. You can tell me," she said, trying to make a joke to lighten up his mood. He had placed his spoon down and he hadn't touched his soup.

He chuckled coldly and emotionlessly. "Okay, this boyfriend and girlfriend thing is getting old. It's becoming a pretty bad joke. You're just a kid anyway. It's not funny."

Bella gasped at his harsh tone. "A kid? Is that what I am? I thought we were friends?"

"Friends? Is that what you're trying to convince yourself that we are? I'm not your friend. I'm just the blind guy you feel sorry for because you and your little friends don't understand the consequences of the things you do."

"I can't believe –"

"You can't believe what? That I had you figured out from the start?" he interrupted.

"I can't believe you're saying this. How could you think that of me? How dare you? You don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not wrong. I bet you have so much that you can go back and tell your little friends. You can laugh about the poor pathetic blind man in his little cottage. You felt so bad you just had to keep him company."

"You know what," she put down her spoon and roughly shoved away from the table and stood up. "I don't have to listen to this. What is wrong with you? What happened to the Edward from earlier? What happened to my friend?"

"He figured you out."

"Well, he's wrong," she said. "I'm not here because I see you as a charity case. I'm here because I thought … I thought you understood me. I'm here because I like your company and you're my only friend besides Angela. I'm not here because I feel sorry for you. I like being around you. You're my best friend."

"I am?" he asked.

"Yes. Of course you are."

"I don't see how I could be. I'm just the guy you feel sorry for."

"But you are my best friend."

"Maybe you should leave," he said softly. "I think I want to be alone. I'm not feeling well."

Bella was about to say something else when she heard the front door open.

"Hey, Ed," a man called. Edward looked slightly panicked. "You'll never guess who I ran into today." The voice got closer as the person rounded the corner. "It shocked the hell out –" He stopped short as he entered the room. "Oh, I didn't realize you had company." Bella recognized him as Jasper from _Midnight Sun._

"It's okay she was just leaving," Edward replied.

"Were you two on a date or something?" Jasper asked. "I heard you were dating? Why didn't you say anything, Edward? I had to hear it from Emmett."

Bella's cheeks heated as she heard this. She realized that it was her fault.

"Of course not," Edward said, quickly causing Bella to feel a pang of an unknown emotion in her chest.

"Well, she doesn't have to leave because of me. I don't mind her being here."

"It's okay. I really do need to get going," she said hastily, standing up.

"Alright." Jasper offered her a small confused smile. "It was nice seeing you again, Bella."

"Yeah." She offered him a smile in return. "Feel better, Edward." Edward gave no response.

As she exited the kitchen and retrieved her coat, she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of sadness.

**~VC~**

Bella sat against her headboard scribbling furiously into her notebook. She had a horrible week and now it was a Saturday and she had nothing else to do.

It had been two weeks since she last saw Edward. She wanted to go to his house to see how he was doing but she decided against it. He obviously had issues he needed to deal with and she won't dare go over there if she was unwelcome. She missed him though. She hated to admit it, but she did. It was strange because she barely knew him and yet she never met someone as trustworthy as him.

A knock at the door interrupted Bella's thoughts.

"Sweetie," her mom called as she flung the door open and stuck her head into the room. "What are you doing?"

Bella shut her journal and slipped it under her pillow. "Just thinking."

"What are you thinking about? You're young." Her mother had a perplexed look on her face.

Bella didn't bother responding to her comment. She tried her hardest to not roll her eyes at how clueless her mother could be.

"You're always up here isolating yourself," she continued. "Not one day would you think 'let me spend some time with my mother'..'"

"Mom," she sighed exasperatedly. "What are you talking about?" If anyone was guilty of isolating their selfthemselves, it was Renée. She only left when she had to show off her self as Charles Swan's wife at a fancy event.

"Nothing," she grumbled.

"Okay," Bella said staring blankly at her, wondering if that was all she wanted to say. "So… spend more time with you?"

"What?" Renée looked confused.

"You came to tell me…" Bella trailed off, hoping Renée would catch on.

"Oh, there is a young man here to see you," she said with a grin. "He's quite charming. Why don't you freshen up and come down to say hello?"

**Who do you think it could be?**

**Review Please!**

**I know it's been a while, but hopefully I will get back on track.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Most people guessed it would be Jasper at the door. Let's see if you were right.**

**Chapter 9**

Bella hopped out of bed after her mother shut the door. She wondered who was the "charming" young man that waited downstairs. Her mind drifted to Edward but she quickly shook off the thought. It couldn't have been him. She doubted her mother would call him a charming young man or even let him into her home. She quickly went into the bathroom and washed her face. Then upon inspecting herself in the mirror, she passed a brush through her hair for good measure.

Bella looked down at the old ratty t-shirt and sweats she was wearing and quickly went to her closet to find something decent. She threw on her favorite pair of jeans and a decent blouse.

_But if it's Edward, he won't be able to see me, _she thought, looking down at her outfit. "Oh well," she shrugged. It was always good to look presentable. Besides, it would give her confidence.

She hurried down the stairs taking them two at a time and she stopped short at the bottom when she heard her father's voice. _What is he doing home?_

She could make out his booming laugh that he rarely used so she knew he was with someone he liked or was trying to impress. Her stomach sank. This also meant it was probably someone she wouldn't want to see.

"Well, be sure to let him know," she heard him say with another laugh.

"What are you doing standing there, sweetie?"

Bella jumped, startled by her mother's voice in such close proximity. She hadn't heard her mother come down the stairs behind her.

"Mom," she said, placing a hand on her chest and turning to face her mother. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Language, dear," Renée said, reaching forward and smoothing down the collar of Bella's shirt. "You don't want to sound like a common uneducated fool."

Bella fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Well, I've got to go meet my _charming_ young man." She stepped her way from her mother and made her way towards her father's voice.

As Bella entered the main room, she caught sight of her father and a familiar blond. She stopped dead at the sight of him. This wasn't whom she was expecting.

"Oh, there you are," Charlie said when he spotted her in the doorway. "Look who came by to see you, sweetheart." The blond young man stood with his hands in his pockets and gave her a small smile she didn't bother returning. She was dreading his reason for being there.

James turned towards Charlie, "Do you mind if I take Isabella into town, sir? I really want to -"

Charlie didn't bother letting him finish his sentence. "Of course I don't mind. She can go. Today isn't a busy day for her anyway. She has Saturdays off now."

Bella looked at her father with disbelief. Who did he think he was to just volunteer her to go out with James? Wasn't she capable of speaking for herself?

"Actually Dad, I do have to work today. In a few hours actually," she lied smoothly. She didn't want to see James at the moment and she had no intention of letting anyone push her into seeing him. He was a selfish, self-centered bastard that only used her to make another girl jealous.

"Well, you can go with James. He can drop you off at work afterwards," he said, nudging her lightly. "You kids should go out and have some fun. You can show him around Forks. Take him to the beach down at La Push. I'm sure you can find something to do. You've been holed up in this house too long. " He turned to James. "Just give her a few minutes to get her stuff together. She'll be down momentarily."

"Dad, I don't want to go out, alright." Charlie's behavior was seriously starting to grate on her nerves. She didn't need him to be her mouthpiece.

"Now, Isabella," Charlie's voice got stern. "This young man has driven all the way here to see you. You're being really rude. What has gotten into you? You barely leave the damn house."

"It's not like I left it much before," I grumbled.

"That's enough, Isabella." His tone was final. "Go get your stuff. You and James are going out. It will be good for you and I'm sure he would like to see Forks." He turned to James. "Is it your first time here?"

"Yes, sir."

"You didn't have trouble finding the house did you? I wasn't sure if the directions I gave were clear enough."

"I had no trouble at all."

"Good, good." Charlie looked towards the entryway and noticed Bella was still standing there with her arms crossed. His moustache twitched. "Did you not hear me, Isabella?"

"I heard you," she answered evenly. "Did you not hear me?"

Charlie's entire face turned red with anger and he took slow and deliberate steps across the room until he was face to face- well, chest to face really- with Bella. He leaned towards her and his voice was cold. "I'm not going to say it again. Get your ass upstairs and get your things. I'm not going to let you embarrass me. I will embarrass you before I let you embarrass me. Don't play with me."

Bella took a step back and headed for the stairs without another word. She had to get out of there before she said something she would regret. She didn't like that she was being forced to go out with James again. She specifically told her father two days ago she wasn't interested in James and now here he was.

Once she got to her room, she slammed her door and plopped down on her bed. She felt foolish for thinking it would have been Edward. Why would she even think something like that? They weren't even speaking and they hardly knew each other. She had only spent a few Saturdays with him. He probably didn't even miss her. She was most likely a bother to him anyway and unlike her, he had other friends.

Bella contemplated not going back down but she was sure Charlie would come upstairs and break the door down. He really wanted her with James or any son of one of his rich and influential friends. It was pathetic. She grabbed the backpack she normally used when she used to work at the Newton's store and shoved a few novels and her journal inside before making her way back downstairs. James and Charlie were now standing at the door laughing like old friends.

Her father scowled at her as she approached. "You kids have fun." He turned to James and slapped him on the back. "No funny business and don't upset her. She knows how to throw a mean punch."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir," he said in his most ass-kissy voice. Bella rolled her eyes.

There was an awkward silence once Bella and James got into his Mercedes. She looked everywhere but at him.

"If you didn't want to come, it would have been fine with me. I wouldn't want to force you to do anything."

Bella gave a sigh. "It's fine."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't really care. Anywhere is fine." She was beyond the point of caring. She just wanted to get this date over with.

"I don't know the place very well, so if you could show me somewhere we could go, it would be nice."

"What do you want to see? There isn't much we can do in Forks," she pointed out.

"I just want to go somewhere to talk."

"We can go to the diner then. It's one of the only hang out spots. You get to see what a typical Saturday for a teenager in Forks is like." She didn't want to take him to the beach. It seemed like something you would do on a date and she didn't want to give him the wrong impression. She directed him to the diner and they drove in relative silence.

When they got to the diner, it started raining. They quickly hopped out of the car and walked briskly into the diner. James helped her with her coat when they were inside and they found a table near the back. The diner was relatively empty. There were only about three other people but that was probably because it was still early.

"So, what's up?" she asked after the waitress took their orders.

"I wanted to talk to you. You didn't return any of my calls and I haven't heard from you since our last date. If I didn't know any better, I would think you're avoiding me." He pulled a chapstick from his pocket and delicately applied it to his lips.

"I've been busy."

"I can understand that. I've had quite a bit to do with all the preparations for next year, school and all my extracurricular activities. My father keeps telling me to slow down but I plan on leaving high school with a bang. I don't want to waste any time at all. I won't be a successful person if I do. I have to keep on moving forward. Ambition is key."

"Uh huh." Bella suppressed a groan of frustration. He was doing it again. He was going to go on and on about his life and never get to the point of him being here.

"I was speaking to my friend Victoria the other day and she said her friend Dmitri was going to consider coming to college in the United States. He's considering Yale and I think that is an excellent idea."

"It is. I'm sure it would be a great opportunity for him."

"I can't wait to get my acceptance letter. What about you? My dad is going over there in about two weeks and I'm going along with him. Of course, you probably already know this because you and your dad are coming along as well," he gushed. This was news to Bella. Her dad never mentioned anything about going to Connecticut.

"Sounds fun," she smiled softly. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, right," he said. He looked hesitant all of a sudden. "Can you keep a secret?"

_Is he serious? _Bella thought. "Sure," she said slowly.

"Have you ever been in love?"

_Oh, no. He better not say he loves me._ "Not really. No."

"Here you go, kids," the waitress said, placing a latte in front of James and a cup of hot chocolate in front of Bella.

Bella thanked the waitress and returned her attention to James. "Where were we?"

"I think I'm in love."

Bella tried to keep her face impassive. "With whom?"

"I can't tell you," he said. "That's why I'm here. I need a huge favor."

"A huge one?" Bella didn't like the sound of that. What could he possibly want?

"Okay, maybe a not so huge one," he amended.

"I'm listening."

"My parents think I'm dating you. They think I like you. Don't take this the wrong way ... I do like you but I like someone else and they won't approve of our relationship. I might need you to cover for me sometimes. We could pretend to go out."

"You want us to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah, we won't even really go out. If we could just play it up to our parents, your dad will think you're dating me and my dad will think I'm dating you because they talk a lot. It would get them off our backs and we will be free to date whoever we want. I just don't want my parents getting suspicious. If they think we're dating, they won't really look into anything."

Bella took a sip of hot chocolate and thought about it for a moment. It did seem like a decent idea. Her father could finally stop harassing her about James and she wouldn't have to sit through another date with him.

"Please? Just think about it," he pleaded. "I'll do whatever you want if you do this for me."

"Is it Victoria?" she asked, placing her chin on her clasped hands. She saw the way he was looking at Victoria and Dmitri that night in Port Angeles.

"I'm better than I thought," he mumbled to himself with a low chuckle.

"What was that?" she asked, even though she clearly heard him.

"Nothing," he said. "Victoria is a good friend. Believe me, it is definitely not her I fell for. She's not even really dating Dmitri anyway. They're not interested in each other."

"Okay," she said before he went off tangent again. "I'll do it. I'm not dating anyone anyway and it would make my dad stop bothering me."

"It's a deal then." He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

**Sorry, no Edward here. He's just as stubborn as Bella. Only one person guessed correctly. Everybody else thought it was Edward or Jasper. Sorry, it's just James.**

**What did you think of James' proposal? When will Bella and Edward finally stop being stubborn?**

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to A JASPER FOR ME for pre-reading.**

**Chapter 10**

"Where do you work?" James asked as they drove away from the diner.

"Um…" Bella was about to direct him to Newton's when something occurred to her. Her dad said he would drop her off at work, but how did he expect her to get home without a car. She sure as hell wasn't walking. "Just drop me off at home."

"I thought you had to work."

Bella knew it was a bitchy thing to do but she ignored him and just stared out the window. She still couldn't believe she agreed to be his pretend girlfriend. It seemed like something people only did in the fictional world. It seemed cowardly, but it was also much easier than having to deal with her dad. She just couldn't wait until she didn't have to anymore. Once she's at college, she will be free.

A few minutes later, James pulled up in front of her house and she quickly exited his car after a mumbled goodbye.

She was very annoyed when her father walked into the foyer as soon as she closed the front door behind her. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he asked, taking a sip from the mug he held in his hand.

"Mrs. Newton cancelled," Bella said, walking past him, barely sparing him a glance. "She told me to enjoy the rest of my Saturday."

"Oh, well in that case, there is something we need to discuss," he said as she began to climb the stairs.

She turned to face him, feeling extremely exasperated. "What is it?" She wasn't in the mood for another one of his 'discussions'. She just wanted to go up to her room and mope and possibly do a little writing in between the moping. It seemed to clear her mind.

"We'll be taking a short trip to Connecticut next weekend."

_How nice of you to finally tell me,_ she thought bitterly. "Oh, what for?" She decided to pretend she knew nothing.

"To see your future school of course," he said. "You'll love it. James will be there too, so you will have someone your age to talk to. His father is giving a lecture."

"Oh goodie," she said sarcastically before turning around to continue on to her room.

"Isabella," her father said firmly. She turned back around and raised her eyebrow at him. "What has gotten into you?"

"I'm just tired, alright," she sighed. "Can I please just go to my room?"

"Why are you so tired? All you do is sit up there and do absolutely nothing. What you need is a hobby or some more things to fill your time. Maybe you could do volunteer work in Port Angeles on the weekend or you could join an extra club," he suggested. "I noticed you are also getting very rude. I won't stand for you talking back to me. I am your father, this is my house and you are my child. You will listen to me and respect me. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Dad."

"How was your time with James?"

"It was great," she answered with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. "He's a nice guy."

"Good. I'm glad you're getting along. All that rudeness this morning was for nothing. You just had to give him a chance and see how nice he is," he said turning away from her. "You're excused."

Bella rolled her eyes and continued up the stairs. Once she was in her room, she collapsed on her bed and began to write. It seemed like the only way to get her feelings out was to put them on paper.

**~I~**

_She must think I'm her fucking maid,_ Bella thought bitterly as she made her way down the refrigerated section of the local grocery store. The weekly groceries were left to her once again while her mother stayed at home to television, while sipping tea and enjoying her Sunday afternoon. She swore the woman never left the house anymore unless it was to make an appearance with _Charles_.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted a familiar head of red hair down the aisle. He was holding two cartons of milk and he seemed deep in concentration.

Bella looked around quickly and wondered if she should make a run for it or go and say hi to him. Running sounded a lot easier.

She took a deep breath and walked slowly towards him. "Edward."

"Bella?" Edward turned around. Her heartbeat sped up and she suddenly felt like she had developed stage fright.

"Hi," she said, not knowing what else to say.

"Hi," he whispered throatily.

"It's funny how we keep running into each other," she chuckled.

"Yeah, funny." He gave a nervous laugh and shifted uncomfortably. "How have you been?" He placed a carton in his cart and held the other in his hand.

"I've been alright. How about you?"

"I've been … lonely. I'm not even going to lie," he chuckled. "But I'm used to it. Plus I have Shadow."

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time before laughing nervously.

"You stopped coming to the cabin," he said innocently. "Why?"

"Seriously?" she asked. "You told me not to come back." She couldn't believe he was going to pretend like he had no idea what happened. He had been clear in what he wanted.

He didn't respond to her. Instead he carefully reached over and replaced the milk.

"You shop on your own?" she asked curiously. She looked around but didn't see his blond friend anywhere close.

"Uh … sometimes … I usually get a little help from a shopping assistant," he said uncomfortably, clutching the handle of the grocery cart. "I'm not alone today though. I have a friend with me. She went to get something from the car."

"Oh." _He had a woman with him._ She wondered what their relationship was. Maybe they were related.

"Shadow missed your company," he said with a smirk.

"Did he now? Just him?" She was glad he was still his normal joking self.

"Well, the pet fish might have also mentioned you in passing," he joked.

"Shut up," she laughed. "I see you haven't changed."

"Not one bit," he replied. "Why would I?"

"Well, I missed him too," she said softly.

"The fish or Shadow?"

She shook her head. She really missed Edward's playful nature, but she'd never admit it out loud. "Both. Even though the fish doesn't exist."

He was silent for a while. It seemed like he wanted to say something. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

Her mouth lifted into a small smile. "Are you going to ask me out?" she teased, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach.

"No," he scoffed as if it was the most absurd thing in the world.

"Really?"

"Nope. No way."

"Okay," she said slowly, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm playing again and I wanted to know if you wanted to come. It's at a new place. I could even get you a clear to come backstage after the show so you don't have to claim a random performer as your boyfriend."

She ignored his jibe about the whole boyfriend situation. "I would love that more than anything but I'm going to Connecticut with my parents next weekend. Maybe some other time." She truly wished she could go there instead of Connecticut with her parents. She knew it was going to be unbearable.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a soft feminine voice. "There you are, Edward."

Bella turned around to see a short slender woman with long jet-black hair approach them. She had a kind face.

"Hello," she smiled at Bella.

"Alice, this is Bella. Bella, this is Alice," he said dryly. "She was just saying hello."

"It's nice to meet you," Alice said with a soft smile as she went to stand next to Edward.

"It's nice to meet you too," Bella took this as a cue for her to leave. "I'll see you around, Edward."

"Have fun in Connecticut," he said while Alice looked curiously between them.

She laughed humorlessly. "I'll try." She quickly turned her cart around and headed in the opposite direction, never looking back in their direction. She continued her shopping without running into Edward again.

**~I~**

After school on Monday, Bella didn't bother going to her piano practice or her 'job'. Instead she went straight home. She just wanted to not have to pretend to care about anything she didn't care about. Her father was also driving her nuts and she needed time to herself while she knew he would be away.

She was lying in bed staring at the ceiling and listening to music when her door flew open and revealed a very angry Charles Swan.

"I just got a call from Mr. Francis."

She silently cursed the piano instructor. She hadn't anticipated him calling her father. "Did you?" she asked dryly, sitting up in bed to look at him.

"I won't tolerate rudeness, Isabella," he said angrily. "What are you doing home?"

"Thinking," she sighed. "I needed a break from everything. I barely –"

She didn't even flinch as he grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a rough shake. Her teeth rattled.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but if I find out about you slacking off in any way, you'll think twice before you decide you need to _think,_" he hissed angrily. His red face was mere inches from hers.

"It's just one practice," she mumbled, refusing to look him in the eye. It wasn't like she was any good. She was a terrible piano player and she thought Mr. Francis was an even worse teacher. She could barely concentrate when his dragon breath invaded her nose. It seemed pointless to even go.

"I don't care how much it is. I don't want you slacking off and getting lazy." He sighed and let go off her shoulders. "I have your very best interest in mind. Why is it so hard for you to just do what you're supposed to? I don't know what has gotten into you, but this isn't the Bella I know."

_That's because you don't know me_, she thought.

"It won't happen again," she said quietly. "I just needed a break to clear my head."

"It had better not happen again. I'm not paying for these classes for you to not go." He straightened up and headed towards the door. "Don't you have to work in about an hour?"

"Nope."

"Why not? Do I have to have a talk with Mrs. Newton?"

"No," she sighed. "I have the day off, I will be there tomorrow. I promise."

"And that better be a promise you keep. I'm serious about this, Isabella. I don't want you to lose focus on our goal."

"I won't," she said as he left her room, not closing the door behind himself.

Bella collapsed back onto the bed, letting out a huge breath. She wished she could go somewhere and never come back. She was dreading her trip to Connecticut with her parents. She wished she could go out and listen to Edward play. She thought back to the beautiful heartbreaking music he played the last time. His music seemed to have touched every person in the room and he seemed to love every moment of it.

She hoped one day she would be able to do something she really loved.

Bella continued her week – as she promised her father –by going to every one of her extracurricular activities as well as her 'job'. She got home by seven every night just in time to have dinner, which was filled with strained small talk. Her father would spend the rest of the time complaining about all the shortcomings of the people in his life. It was another typical week in the Swan household. Nobody really understood or listened to each other.

When Friday afternoon came around, Bella was on a flight to Connecticut with her parents. They were much more excited about visiting her future school than she was. Charlie kept recounting the days when he was in college while she pretended to be interested. She only saw college as her means of escape at the moment. Once she was there, she wouldn't have to see much of Charlie and Renée.

She had a feeling the weekend would probably feel _very_ long. Especially since James and his father would be there. Going to Edward's show would have been much more appealing.

**I know some people were unhappy about the lack of Edward in the last chapter. Don't worry about that. Just trust me. I like having Edward and Bella together too. James won't be much of an issue either.**

**To the reviewer that asked, there won't be any kind of love triangle. At least not from James. Most people picked up on what was going on in their conversation. James is definitely NOT interested.**

**The next chapter will also make you very happy.**

**So review while you wait.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Here it is!**

**Thanks to A JASPER FOR ME for pre-reading.**

**Chapter 11**

"Going somewhere?"

Bella whirled around to find Renée standing at the top of the stairs wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. She was a bit taken aback by her mother's appearance. She didn't think she had ever seen her in jeans before. She wore very little makeup and her hair hung down to her back in loose curls instead of being perfectly styled. She looked years younger.

"Um … yeah," she said, furrowing her brows. "I have some things to do."

"Work?" Renée slowly descended the stairs. She had an odd look in her eye Isabella couldn't identify.

"Yeah, work," Bella answered, trying her best to keep her voice even. She didn't want to sound guilty. She was also curious about her mother's state of dress but refrained from asking. It was probably due to something stupid.

"Well have a good day then," she said simply after looking Bella over carefully. She seemed to have more to say but was refraining.

"I will," Bella said, turning back around and reaching for the doorknob. She really wanted to get going. The house was starting to feel stifling. She felt like she was slowly losing her mind.

"And tell Mrs. Newton I said hello. It's been ages since I've seen her."

"I will," she repeated before hastily opening the door and slipping outside.

_What the hell was that about?_ Bella hoped her mother hadn't suspected anything and was just being weird as usual. She quickly made her way to her car, throwing her backpack in the back seat before driving away.

When she arrived at the small clearing that led to the path to Edward's home, she sat inside her car debating her next move. She arrived back from her trip to Connecticut two days before and after the dreaded trip, she really wanted her friend back. She wondered how he would react when she arrived. Would he ask her to leave? Would he be mad? She didn't know but she was willing to try. Especially after meeting him at the supermarket.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her backpack and slipped out of the car. She slung the bag over her shoulder and quickly headed toward the trees. After the usually lengthy walk, she found herself in front of Edward's cabin.

She knocked on the door and found no response. She wondered if he was even home. She really needed to get his number. The walk to his house was too long to show up at an empty house.

She turned away from the door with a heavy sigh, prepared to go to the library instead since she couldn't go home. She heard a dog bark just as she stepped of the porch. It seemed to be coming from the other side of the cabin. Following the barking, she found Edward and Shadow lounging under the shade of a tree. She couldn't be happier to see them.

As she slowly headed towards them, Shadow began to wag his tail happily. This alerted Edward of someone's arrival and his head turned in her direction.

"Alice?" his voice sounded confused. Her heart fell at the mention of the name. She wanted to know what Alice was to him. She was hoping she was family.

"No, it's just me," she said quietly.

His mouth lifted into a breathtaking smile. Bella noticed his entire face would light up when he smiled. It was a sight to behold and she found herself smiling along with him.

"How was Connecticut?" he asked.

"It could have been worse," she answered as she sank down next to him in the shade. "How was the show?"

"It was good," he shrugged, uprooting a handful of grass.

"I wish I could have come," she sighed. "It would have been a lot better than having to listen to James' pompous ass of a father. I'm so glad it was only two days. One more day and I might have started beating him with my shoe."

"There's always next show," he smiled. "I take it you didn't enjoy Yale too much then."

"I might have enjoyed it more if my parents and James' parents weren't there. The campus was very beautiful and there were lots of bearable people. I just don't see myself there."

"Where do you see yourself then?" He sounded genuinely curious. It felt nice to have someone ask her what she wanted.

"I loved Yale's campus, it was very beautiful but I don't feel like I should go there. I don't know if I just feel that way because of my dad's persistence and I'm trying to be rebellious and hardheaded. I just see myself at a very small school. Maybe somewhere in the middle of nowhere," she laughed.

"Then why not go somewhere like that?"

"My father would never allow it," she grumbled in frustration. "It's so frustrating. I think I'm starting to hate the man. He doesn't listen to me. He doesn't listen to anybody. He just expects people to bend to his will. I don't think I can take it anymore. I can't wait to get out of his house. College will be my escape."

They were quiet for a few minutes as her words sank in. She grabbed her backpack and pulled out her textbook to do some of her assigned reading. "It's nice out today," she observed. "We better enjoy this weather while it lasts. Soon we won't be able to sit out here without freezing our asses off."

"Yeah," he sighed, leaning back against the tree. "I'm surprised it's not raining. This is rare weather for this place."

"It is. It seems like it rains more here than back in Seattle," Bella sighed longingly. She missed some things about the city. "When is your next show?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "I don't do them often. I'm just getting back into the swing of things. Performing is still a bit hard for me. Especially on the piano."

"Well whenever you're playing again, let me know. I want to come. I really enjoyed it last time."

Something occurred to her then. "Remember James, my date from Port Angeles? The one that went to Connecticut with my family?"

"I didn't meet him," his voice sounded a bit off and his body was rigid. "Why?"

"I think he has a boyfriend."

"You mean he's …" he trailed off.

"Yeah, and I agreed to pretend to be his girlfriend to get our parents off our backs. His parents are probably worse than mine." She recounted the conversation she had with James and their agreement.

Edward was quiet for a while after she finished talking. "While I'm sure you both have good intentions, I don't think it's a good idea. An arrangement like that can't possibly end well."

"I know, I know," she said. "It's stupid and childish and cowardly, but you don't know my dad and his is probably worse. I figured we could help each other out."

"I don't know your dads but I've known people like them. It's best to just communicate what you want. You don't want this to backfire. Why are you even helping him? I thought you hated the guy."

"I do," she insisted. James was a pompous asshole but she understood how he felt.

"Well, if he's too afraid to come out, that's his problem. Don't let him use you."

"I'm using him too," she reminded him. "And why do you even care?"

"You're my girlfriend remember?" he smirked teasingly.

"What happened to that being childish?" she asked.

"Quiet," he growled playfully. "Don't question me."

"You're so weird," she laughed.

"Thanks," he said, stretching his arms above his head. "My leg is starting to get a little stiff." He reached forward and rubbed his right leg and his face contorted in discomfort.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. He looked like he was in serious pain.

"I'm fine," he said huskily as he got up. "Want to take a walk with me? I need to stretch my legs."

"Okay." Bella shut her book, throwing it next to her and getting up. She couldn't concentrate on reading anyway. He stiffly shuffled away towards the river and she followed after him. "Is something wrong with your leg?"

"Yep," he grunted, but gave no further explanation. She decided to not press the case. She didn't want to enter uncomfortable territory.

They walked slowly along the edge of the river, enjoying the rare beauty of the day. Bella couldn't stop looking at him. Everything he did seemed to give her a fluttering feeling in her stomach. As they walked, she took the time to carefully observe his features. She realized she never really _looked_ at him. He had the most beautiful green eyes and his pouty lips were pursed together, indicating he was in deep thought.

She noticed a faint scar across his cheek and wondered if it was related to the state he was currently in. She never noticed it before.

"Why do you keep coming back?" he asked suddenly.

She thought about that for a moment. Why did she come back? "I don't know."

"I didn't think you would come back," he murmured. "I told you not to."

"Neither did I," she said. "What was it that bothered you so much you asked me to leave? Did I say something?"

"It was … it's complicated," he answered. "It wasn't really your fault. It was my fault and I really don't want to get into that right now. Maybe someday I will tell you."

"Okay," she said. "Someday." That was good enough for her. They slipped into comfortable silence as they continued with their stroll.

"Your father reminds me of my father," he said, breaking the silence. "He wanted to control every part of my life too. He was a well-respected doctor in Chicago; that's where I'm from."

She gave him a strange look. This was the first time he ever told her anything personal.

"When I was growing up, he would always tell me I would follow in his footsteps and become a doctor like him. I was supposed to continue the legacy. His father was a doctor and his father before that. I got into a great college as a pre-med student and after my freshman year, I realized how much I hated it. The passion just wasn't there. I always had a love for music and art growing up and I considered doing something like that instead. When I told my father about my plans, he was livid. He threatened to cut me off. He even blamed it on my girlfriend at the time. He was so disappointed in me and I didn't want to disappoint him at all so I stuck with it. I got good grades, I graduated with honors, did well on my MCAT's and I got into medical school."

Edward brought his hand up to his face. "I never made it though."

Bella didn't have to ask why. She knew it had to do with his blindness. She wanted to reach over and take his hand in hers or hug him but she refrained.

Edward took a calming breath and squeezed his eyes shut. "I still regret not doing what I wanted. If I did she wouldn't have …" he trailed off. "Do what you want to do, Bella. It's your future, not his."

She slowly reached over and took his hand in hers. He immediately stiffened and stopped walking. They've never really touched before.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, trying to let go but he kept a firm grasp on her hand.

"No," he whispered. "Don't apologize."

**For the person that asked, Bella is eighteen and Edward is twenty-five. (AN A/7/13 -Sorry that was a miscalculation on my part. He's 27)**

**Show some appreciation and Review.**

**What do you think about Edward sharing a little of his past?**

**More to come soon!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to A JASPER FOR ME for pre-reading.**

**Sorry this took so long. I had a lot of issues to deal with.**

**Here it is!**

**Chapter 12**

When Bella arrived home, she found her mother sitting in the kitchen sipping tea. Her hair was in a tight bun and she was once again in her usual professional wear.

"Hey. Mom."

"Hi, sweetheart." She looked up and gave Bella a soft smile. "How was work?"

"Work was fine," she said, opening the fridge to find something to eat. "What do you want for dinner?" Her mother apparently didn't cook so she figured the responsibility was left to her.

"I was thinking we could order pizza," Renée said. "I don't feel like cooking."

Bella looked at her incredulously. "Are you feeling okay, Mom?" They never ordered food like pizza at their house. Charlie would never allow it. She looked her mom over carefully for any signs that she wasn't real.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Where's Dad?" She looked around the room as if she would find him in a previously unnoticed location.

"Upstairs," she said simply as she inspected her nails. "Can you hand me the phone, dear?"

"Uh sure," Bella said slowly as she reached behind her and grabbed the phone, handing it to her mother. She watched as she dialed the number and waited for an answer. "I think I'll go … put my bag upstairs," she said slowly.

"Alright dear."

Bella shook her head and briefly wondered if she was in a parallel universe. Her mom had been acting a little off ever since their trip to Connecticut. She seemed like a different person.

Just as Bella was about to slip into her bedroom, she heard Charlie's voice from behind her. "Where have you been all day?"

"Work," she mumbled, turning around to face him. "They needed me later than usual today."

"Okay," he said, eyeing her suspiciously. "I just don't like that place. Especially because of that Newton boy."

"Don't worry, Dad," she said. "We stay out of each other's way."

"Good," he nodded, before turning around to head downstairs. Bella let out a sigh of relief as she heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs.

Bella dropped her bag on the floor and made her way over to her bed, plopping down on her stomach. She seemed to dread coming back to her house more and more. Whenever she was home, she always felt sad and lonely.

"I can't wait to get out of here," she mumbled into her pillow. After a few minutes, she heard loud muffled voices coming from downstairs. It sounded like an argument. She picked up another pillow and put it over her head in an attempt to completely drown out the sound.

**~VC~**

"Hey Edward," she said cheerily as he opened the door. She had been counting the hours until she got to see him again. She loved how much he made her feel at ease. It also felt nice to finally get away from her parents and whatever issues they seemed to be having.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to come over today," he said almost happily. He pulled the door open further so she could slip inside.

"My piano instructor is out of town."

"Piano instructor?" his brows furrowed. "Oh that's right, you take lessons. How is that going?"

"I still suck at it," she said with a laugh. "And Mr. Francis has really bad breath."

"Is it something you're really interested in learning?" he asked. "I might know a potential teacher and I know from personal experience his breath is anything but bad."

"And who might that be?" she asked. "If I have the right teacher, I might be more than willing to learn."

"Well then, I guess I'm hired. You can stop going to dragon breath for lessons."

She sighed heavily. His suggestion sounded very appealing. "I can't. My dad will find out and he will be pissed. Besides, I don't even think someone as good as you could make me a better player. I'm that bad."

"Why does he even care about you being able to play the piano? That's some incredibly high standard he's setting."

"I know," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "But let's not talk about that right now. I don't really want to think about my dad." Her mind involuntarily shifted to the night before and the sounds of things being thrown. Charlie tended to lose his temper whenever things don't go his way.

"Okay."

"What are you doing?" She asked, finally taking notice of the fishing rod he was holding. She wondered if he was going fishing.

"Uh … holding a fishing rod."

"You fish?"

"No."

She waited for him to elaborate. He didn't. "Why are you holding a fishing rod then?"

"I tripped over it," he explained. "I almost busted my face in. All because Emmett is an idiot."

"Emmett? The guy from the club?" she asked.

"The very one. He came over in the middle of the night because he wanted to go fishing. I didn't let him in though. He was drunk out of his mind."

"I figured. Why else would someone come all the way here in the middle of the night to fish," she giggled. "I used to go fishing with my grandfather when I was younger. That was before he died."

"I used to go fishing as well. A long time ago, it used to be fun," he said. "I have a boat but I can't use it for obvious reasons."

"It's not fun anymore?" she asked curiously.

He thought about it for a moment. "I can't see, so it's not like I could enjoy it." He turned to make his way further into his house and she followed quietly after him. It was sad that there were so many things he could no longer enjoy.

"How do you know you wont enjoy it?" she asked as he felt his way to the hall closet.

"Did you not understand what I just said?" he asked. "I am blind. I cannot see. I cannot fish. How can I enjoy it?"

"You never know. It could be fun," she said optimistically.

"I doubt that," he mumbled, closing the door. Bella decided to drop the subject. The things he couldn't do because of his blindness obviously made him uncomfortable.

She walked over to the couch and took a seat. "The walk to your house is so long."

"Walk?" He seemed confused by this.

"Yeah, from the main road. It's like ten whole minutes."

"Ten minutes is not that long, Bella," he said, sitting down across from her. "Besides I'm pretty sure you can drive further in. Jasper does."

"You need to invest in a road and a driveway," she groaned. "I can't deal with all that walking."

"Too bad," he shrugged. "It's the only thing that keeps people out."

She looked sadly at him and wished she knew a way to cheer him up. An idea suddenly struck her. "Do you have a computer and internet?"

"No," he answered, reaching into his pocket. "I have an iPhone though." He punched in the passcode and handed it over to her.

"Perfect," she said, taking it from him.

"What are you going to do with it?"

Her eyes had a mischievous grin. "I know what we should do today."

"Oh, oh," he said. "Should I be worried?"

"Maybe," she giggled. "I just have to consult with Google first." As she started typing, she noticed a robotic voice repeated everything she touched out loud.

"It's for the blind," he said in explanation. "It's a voice over screen reader." He almost sounded embarrassed when he said it and his cheeks turned pink. He always seemed to be uncomfortable with his blindness and she wished there was some way to make him feel more at ease.

They were quiet as he listened to her search for a way to turn off the voice over so he couldn't hear what she was searching for.

"I don't think I'll be agreeing to whatever it is you're up to," he grumbled, crossing his arms defiantly.

"I'll just have to force you then," she said with a laugh.

**Sorry about the age confusion. It was a miscalculation on my part. This takes place five years after Edward's accident so he's 27 not 25. Sorry for the confusion. Don't worry it's fixed there's no need for rereading. **

**I'm almost finished with Chapter 13. There will be some surprises.**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Surprised to see another one so soon?**

**Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 13

Charlie Swan was standing outside the front door staring angrily out into the distance when Bella arrived home from her afternoon with Edward. Bella was startled at how disheveled he looked. His tie was loose and crooked, his shirt was half-untucked from his dress pants and his hair stood wildly as if it was being pulled at.

Bella deliberated if getting out of the car was a good idea or not. Charlie looked half-crazed and his face was so red it looked like steam would start coming from his ears.

She slowly opened the door and tentatively took a step out of the car. Charlie didn't seem to see her, as he kept looking straight ahead. She slowly approached him and considered her chances of getting around him and into the house without him noticing her presence.

His eyes suddenly snapped in her direction and a look she could only describe as pure hatred crossed his face and disappeared so quickly she thought she imagined it.

"Get inside," he said in a gravelly voice. He stepped aside and she quickly scrambled inside. She had no desire to deal with her father and although she was curious to find out what angered him, she knew him well enough to stay out of the way and mind her business, so she headed straight for the main room in search of her mother who would surely fill her in.

"Mom?" she called. Something felt off. Her mother was almost always in the same place at the same time every day. She knew it was possible Renée had just gone to the restroom, but she couldn't shake the terrible feeling of uneasiness that came over her.

She continued out of the main room into the kitchen and she gasped in surprise at what she saw. There was glass everywhere and a small amount of blood. Someone must have cut themselves on the glass. She had heard an argument the night before but she hadn't come into the kitchen this morning so she had no idea if that was what the glass was from.

She took a step closer and managed to identify some of the broken pieces. They were mostly pieces from her mother's china collection, wine glasses and a vase Charlie's mother had given them as a wedding present many years before.

"Isabella, go upstairs." Her father's deep voice came from behind her and she quickly whirled around.

"Dad, what's going on?" Her voice sounded weak and small. "Where's Mom?"

"I said to get upstairs," he said with finality. He didn't raise his voice but she knew better than to argue.

On shaky legs, Bella blindly made her way upstairs. She got into bed and curled into herself and stared at the wall. Her mind tried to make sense of what she saw. Somewhere in her mind she knew it meant her parents were having major problems, but she couldn't wrap her mind around it. It was so sudden. They seemed fine before.

She wasn't sure how long she lay in bed when she heard a car pull in. She hopped out of bed and went to the window in hopes of seeing her mother but was sorely disappointed to find two familiar looking men emerging from a dark car. They used to work with her dad. She sighed heavily and went back to her bed.

"What is going on?" she mumbled to herself. "Where is Mom?" She figured they probably got into an argument and her mother left after she heard the noise from the night before. But why didn't Charlie clean up the glass? What was he waiting for when she got home?

Her eyes fell on her cell phone across the room. She didn't know for sure what was going on and she needed to make sure her mother was okay. She knew Renée didn't have any friends nearby to turn to and she had never met any of Renée's family and they never spoke of them.

The worst that could happen was her mother not answering.

_Or my dad answering, _she thought.

She quickly dialed the number and was relieved to hear her mother's voice answer after about the sixth ring.

"Mom," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetheart," she rasped. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I came home and there was glass everywhere … and blood."

She heard Renée sigh. "That was nothing, just a small accident after an argument. There is no need to worry. This was long coming."

"Dad was so mad when I got home."

"Sweetheart, everything is fine. I think you took what you saw the wrong way. Nothing happened. He's probably stressed about something at the firm. You know how your father gets."

She ignored Renée's reassurances. "Where are you?"

Her mom was quiet for a moment. She almost thought she wouldn't answer. "I needed a break. Your father and I need a break. We can't keep lying to ourselves."

"Where are you?"

"I can't tell you that now, but I promise to tell you all about it when I get back. I'll even bring you a present."

"How old do you think I am, Mom," she asked angrily. "A present won't fix anything. If you and Dad are splitting up, it's fine. I can handle it. Quit treating me like a child. I'm not stupid. In fact, if leaving him makes you happy, you should go ahead and do it. He's an asshole."

"I'm sorry," Renée said quietly. "There is so much I want to tell you, but I can't. I'm afraid of what you'll think of me. Just please don't think so badly of your father. We've gone through so many disappointments together. He may act a little harsh sometimes but that's just how he is and you should understand that."

"Well lucky for you, I don't even care anymore," she hissed. "You don't have to tell me anything and I don't want to hear any crap about trying to understand Dad. You think I don't know the real reason he's always so angry? I know he wanted a Charles Jr. "

"Sweetheart, you're –" She hung up before Renée could continue.

She felt like everything was falling apart. She was truly beginning to despise both her parents.

**~VC~**

"Good morning, Isabella," Charlie said from his place at the breakfast table when she came down the next morning. He was reading a paper and he never raised his eyes to look at her. The kitchen was perfectly clean. It was almost like nothing happened. She wondered if he cleaned it up himself. He was never one to clean things up himself.

"Morning," she mumbled, heading to the refrigerator to get some milk for cereal.

"I want you to come straight home after school," he said, still not looking at her.

"I can't," she said as she poured milk into a bowl.

"Excuse me?" He lowered his paper and scowled up at her.

"Why do you need me home? I have to work."

"We have things to discuss."

"Like what?" Her patience was running thin and the burning hatred she felt for her father was threatening to erupt. She knew it was about her mother, but he would never come right out and say it. Revealing it in such a way would not be dramatic enough for his tastes.

"Just be home, Isabella. I don't understand why you never listen quietly with no questions." He closed his paper, pushed away from the table and lumbered out of the room.

_Be home, my ass, _she thought. _I have plans to make._

Bella had done some brief research using Edward's phone the day before and she had plans for them. She wasn't sure he was going to like it, but it seemed like a good idea at the time and she knew he was suspicious when she claimed she couldn't find something for them to do.

Charlie might have been big and intimidating but she was going to put her best friend first. She was tired of being pushed around and she was also feeling a little rebellious. She wondered how he would react if she disobeyed him and came home late.

She looked down at her milk and realized she no longer had an appetite. She was too anxious. She dumped the milk down the kitchen sink before grabbing a granola bar and an apple, heading out the door without a word to Charlie.

Just as she was about to make the turn that would lead her Forks High, Bella slowed to a stop. An idea popped into her mind and it seemed a lot more fun than school. Instead of turning in the direction of the school, Bella drove down the opposite road and pulled over. She reached into her bag, which lay on the passenger seat, and fished out her cell phone.

She dialed the number she had saved the night before and waited patiently for an answer.

"_Hello,"_ a wispy male voice said.

"Hello, Mr. Waylon. This is Isabella Swan, I spoke with you yesterday afternoon."

"Oh, Miss Swan," he said happily. "How may I help you?"

"I will be needing one of your guides today. Do you have anyone free?"

**~VC~**

"What are you doing here," Edward asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I decided to take a mental health day," she said, squeezing past him into the house.

"Why?" he asked closing the door.

"Because I need one," she said almost exasperatedly. "I want some time to do something I actually enjoy with no consequences. I want to take control of my life."

"Won't you get in trouble for skipping school?" She could hear the worry in his voice. This was unusual for him.

Bella shrugged. "I guess I'll have to wait and see."

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You sound a little … off. Something bothering you?"

She ignored his question and went straight to her reason for visiting. She didn't want him to worry about her. She wanted to make him smile and be happy. She wanted to smile and be happy. "Remember that surprise I told you about yesterday?"

"Yeah," he answered, after an annoyed sigh. Apparently he didn't appreciate her change of subject. "The one you borrowed my phone for."

"I'm ready to give it to you," she said with a mischievous grin.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise and I want you to be open to enjoying it," she said. "No holding back. Think of it as a gift from me to you. Don't be too much of a grump."

"Why would you want to give me a gift?" he asked. "And why are you skipping school?"

"For being such a good friend," she said quietly. "For being my only true friend and for caring."

**There it is. **

**I've been gone so long that I decided to give you a quick update.**

**What do you think is happening with Charlie and Renée?**

**I bet you're wondering what Bella's surprise is. Review and I'll give you a sneak peek of next chapter.**

**Bella is going to cheer up Edward, although she needs some cheering up herself.**

**See you next week!**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Thanks to A JASPER FOR ME for pre-reading.**

**I hope the previews had you excited. For some reason I sent different previews. Some got the one with Embry some got "grumpy."**

**Bella and Edward are about to have a fun filled day.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

"Oh my God, Edward!" Bella happily shouted. "It's so big."

"I can't believe you talked me into this," he said gruffly before breaking into a breathtaking smile. Whenever he smiled like this, she couldn't help but stop and stare. It was mesmerizing.

He needed to smile more often.

"Because I knew you would enjoy it," she said. "Admit it. You enjoy this." She held on tightly to her rod, shifting it aside as she leaned closer to the edge of the boat to peer into the water in hopes to see another fish. She was ready for a really big one to bite.

She felt the anticipation bubbling inside.

"I'm enjoying this," he answered. "But there's also this fear of falling in and drowning." She noticed his grip on his rod tighten.

"You won't fall in," she said sitting back down. "And Embry won't let you drown."

"Embry?" he asked with a laugh. "What about you?"

"I can't help you there," she said. "I'm not much of a swimmer. My dad had me in classes once but I was never very good."

"Embry it is then," he said, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles.

Their fishing guide, Embry Call, was a very quiet man. He didn't say much but he did occasionally chuckle quietly at Edward and Bella's silly antics. Bella figured that to an onlooker they were an entertaining pair.

He had spent their first hour explaining how to run the lake and showing them how to catch fish. He had worked with blind fisherman in the past as well so that was a good thing for Edward. When he helped Edward catch his first fish for the day, she pulled out her camera to capture the moment.

"Maybe after we leave here, we could go back to the cabin and make some interesting things with our fish," she suggested.

"That sounds nice," he said softly.

"This was a fun trip," she said thoughtfully. "I always thought of fishing as something old people liked."

"Just because old people like it doesn't mean it's not fun. That's offensive to the elderly. Besides, you're old at heart," he said. "You remind me of my grandmother sometimes."

"No," she laughed. "You better not be picturing me as some eighty year old lady."

"That's exactly how I'm picturing you," he said. "You should take it as a compliment. I used to find those Golden Girls very cute."

"Wow, Edward," she giggled. "I'm glad you find me cute. You're pretty cute yourself. You're like Mr. Wilson from Dennis the Menace. I thought he was very cute and adorable."

"I'm not a grump."

"Uh huh," she said smugly. "Sure."

"Quiet."

"Embrace your grumpiness, Edward," she said with a dramatic hand gesture, almost knocking Embry on the back of his head as she did so. "It's your shtick. It's one of the things I love about you."

Edward sucked in a breath and it took Bella a while before she realized what she said. She wanted to kick herself. She hoped she didn't make him feel awkward. The word came out on it's own accord.

"Why did you skip school today," he asked. Bella let out a sigh of relief. She was glad he wasn't going to bring up her unfortunate slip.

"I told you, I needed a –"

"You and I both know it's more than that," he interrupted. "Something is bothering you. What is it? You can talk to me."

"I know that," she said quietly. "And I will. Later. Let's just enjoy this now. I don't want to think about the craziness in my life right now. I'll tell you all about it at the cabin. Let's just enjoy our day."

"Okay."

**~VC~**

"You're a pro at this," Edward marveled, standing next to Bella as she prepared their meal.

"You haven't tasted it yet so don't get too excited," Bella said with a wave of her knife as she chopped ingredients for their fish dish.

"The food tasted fine the last time you cooked so I'll trust you for now."

Everything Edward did seemed to be capturing Bella's attention. She was hyperaware. She could barely concentrate while she cooked and when she was finished, she had trouble paying attention to eating.

The way he chewed his food.

The way he licked his lips.

Everything.

She was selfishly glad he couldn't see the effect he was having on her. It was embarrassing. She wanted the fluttery feeling to go away. She couldn't stop looking at him.

_His eyes are the strangest shade of green,_ she thought. _I never noticed before._

They spent the rest of the afternoon cooking, eating and teasing each other. Later that afternoon, Edward suggested they visit the beach. He was relieved she knew where First Beach was because he had no way of giving her directions and he refused to call Emmett to ask.

She ran around with Shadow and they took a walk while they were there. It was just the three of them at the beach and it felt nice to have the entire place to themselves. It seemed whenever they were together they had complete solitude. It was freeing.

"I bet the sky looks beautiful," he murmured.

She looked up at him. His face was covered in stubble and his lips were pursed, as they usually were when he was deep in thought. "It does." She looked up at the twilight sky and wished she could share the beautiful sight with him.

She scooted closer to him until she was leaning into his shoulder. "It has beautiful colors," she whispered. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. She felt warm and safe in his arms. "It's orange, and purple and blue streaks. I wonder if the sky is always like this. I never take much notice."

"I wish I appreciated things like this more when I could see," he said. "It's funny how we don't appreciate things until we lose them."

She hummed in agreement and continued to look out at the twilight sky. They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes before he finally spoke.

"Are you ready to tell me why you skipped school and what is bothering you?"

"Damn," she chuckled. "And here I thought you forgot all about that."

"I just want to know if you're okay. I care about you." He rubbed his hand up and down her arm in a soothing gesture.

"I know you do," she said softly. "You seem to be the only one that does these days. Nobody else cares. I used to think my mom cared but I was wrong. She only cares about herself." She laid her head on his chest with a sigh.

She felt hopeless.

"My dad hates me and my mom is gone. I went home yesterday to an angry father, broken glass everywhere, blood and a missing mother. She said they needed a break." Bella laughed humorlessly. "If she felt _she_ needed a break, how does she think I feel. My father is not an easy man to live with, trust me. I lived with him for eighteen years and I'm still not used to it. The only way to make him happy is to do exactly as he says or he will flip out. He can turn into a monster if you make him angry enough."

"Has he ever been … violent?" His hold on her tightened.

"No, " she said. She thought back to the broken glass in the kitchen. "Not really. He might break things and flip over furniture but he's never gotten physical. He yells a lot though. And he never forgets. He could bring up things that happened years ago. He's still mad at me for being a girl."

"Ah," he said in understanding. "I believe you brought that up before."

"Yeah. He and mom kept trying after they had me but they had no luck. They were stuck with me."

"Do you have any idea where your mother went?"

"She wouldn't tell me," she answered bitterly. "She kept talking cryptically and changing the subject. I know they're splitting up. It's not even a big deal. I don't know if she's afraid of upsetting me with a divorce or what. I'm not a child, I can handle my parents splitting up. In fact, I hope they split up because she's not happy. None of us are because of him." She felt the tears threatening to spill and she tried unsuccessfully to hold them back. "I don't even care anymore."

She tried to brush away her tears and her movement alerted Edward. "Are you crying?"

"No," she sniffled.

He carefully maneuvered his hands until they both rested on her shoulders. Then his hands slowly made their way toward her face until the tips of his fingers touched her wet cheeks. She remained perfectly still, watching him curiously.

"I wish I could see you," he murmured. "I know you're beautiful." The pads of his thumbs gently brushed the flowing tears away. "Don't cry. Your parents have to care. You're too much of a good person for them not too." His hands carefully moved from below her eyes and went on to trace her nose and then he carefully traced the rest of her face. "I'm trying to imagine what you look like."

"I'm nothing special," she snorted.

"Somehow, I don't believe you," he whispered. His thumb moved around her cheeks in small circles. "I can say with confidence you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Those brown eyes and soft feminine features must have broken many hearts."

"No," she said quietly as she felt her cheeks turn red.

"No?" he asked huskily. "I still don't believe you."

She looked up into his unseeing green eyes and felt her heart swell. His thumb lightly traced her bottom lip and her breath hitched as he leaned in.

_Oh my God,_ she thought. _Is he?_

He paused and unable to wait any longer, Bella launched herself up and pressed her lips to his. He seemed to be surprised at first but he quickly returned her kiss with passion and intensity.

She flung her hands around his neck, grasping the hair at the nape, her mind slipping into a hazy state as she filled with desire. She had been kissed before but never like this.

This kissing seemed to consume her. She felt like electricity was running though her body. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

"Wow," she breathed when they pulled away for air.

"That was …"

"Yeah," she said, placing another lingering kiss on his lips.

"When did you get so bold?" he chuckled.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." She deepened the kiss and he followed her lead with a low moan.

They sat beneath the darkening sky and enjoyed each other. Neither seemed to give a thought to time or place. They felt like the only two people in the world. It was a welcome feeling.

**~VC~**

Bella walked quietly into her house later that night in hopes of not waking up Charlie. It wasn't that she felt she was doing something wrong, she just didn't feel like having a confrontation. She had just shared the most beautiful and carefree day with Edward and she didn't want any part of it to be tainted with his bitterness and anger.

Her lips tingled at the memory of the kisses they shared earlier in the evening. She couldn't wait to see him in the morning. They promised to spend all of Saturday together. She hoped there would be no awkwardness.

"Where the fuck have you been?" The light in the main entryway flipped on and a red-faced Charles Swan stepped out in front of her.

Bella took a deep breath and looked him square in the eye. "I was out."

"Out where?" he asked through clenched teeth. He seemed to be growing redder by the second. "It's after ten at night, Isabella. Where have you been? If that ungrateful mother of yours thinks she can –"

"Whoa," she interrupted. "That _mother of mine_ had nothing to do with any of this."

"You still haven't answered me, Isabella!" he yelled. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"I'll tell you where I've been when you start treating me with respect and when you stop treating me like a child."

"Why you little –"

Isabella felt fear bubble up as she saw him raise his hand. She was so sure he was going to strike her. "You're going to hit me, Charlie?" she asked in a surprisingly steady voice. This made him pause. "Do it and see what happens. See how fast attorney Charles Swan goes down."

"Get out of my sight," he hissed. She flinched when some of his spittle sprinkled across her face. "Get upstairs and stay there."

"Uh huh." She moved to walk around him and he caught her face in his hand and held on to her chin impossibly tight as he forced her to look at him.

"I won't tolerate rudeness in my house, Isabella. Don't test me. Don't make me do something I'll regret. I can't understand why it's so hard for you to follow simple directions. I'm looking out for you. I want to keep you safe." His grip on her chin tightened. She could see the anger burning in his eyes and it scared her. "You say I'm treating you like a child? You are a child. My child. You're going to do as I say and you're going to make something of yourself. I won't let you be useless like your mother."

Tears welled in Bella's eyes as she looked at her father. She couldn't understand why he was so angry. He had always been a stern and serious man but this level of anger was new. It was scary.

"Dad, you're hurting me," she choked out with teary eyes. He gave her one last hate-filled glare before roughly releasing her face.

"Get upstairs, Isabella," he repeated. "You're grounded. I know you skipped school today and I'm going to get to the bottom of this behavior. I won't stand for it. You're playing with the wrong man. I don't want you going back to that store where you work either. I'll call Mrs. Newton in the morning and let her know you are quitting. You are to go to and from school. The only other places you are allowed to go are after school extracurricular activities."

"Are we clear, Isabella?"

He looked down at his sobbing daughter and she looked back at him with nothing but hate and resentment in her heart. She took a deep steadying breath and answered him.

"Yes, sir."

"Good," he said, with a strange calm. "And don't fucking call me Charlie."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Who's mad at Charlie?**

**What will Bella do now? How will she see Edward? Where will this relationship go?**

**It would be a shame to skip their weekend meetings after that kiss. ;)**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Bella lay in bed trying to listen for any sounds of Charlie moving about the house. It was already ten AM and she had promised Edward she would be at the cabin first thing in the morning. She knew how awkward and hurtful it would be if she didn't show up. It was at times like this she wished she knew his phone number.

She peered out the window and watched as the rain started. She and Edward had planned on having a picnic outside. The rain would ruin their plans.

She groaned in frustration. It seemed like everything was working against them, first Charlie and now the rain.

She stared at the ceiling and tried to concentrate on listening for Charlie. She wasn't in the mood to see his face, especially after the night before. His reaction had scared her. She was sure he was going to slap her. He was in enough of a rage to do it. Charlie seemed to be getting worse and worse as time went by. He was always hot tempered but these days it was getting out of control.

"Alright, that's it," she said frustratingly, as she flung her legs over the side of the bed. "I need to get out of here."

She picked up her packed backpack from the corner by her desk and headed downstairs. She had almost made it to the door before Charlie stopped her as he stepped into the main hall.

"You're not going anywhere Isabella." His voice was steady and cold.

"I have to go to –" she began to explain.

"Don't even think about saying you're going to Newton's because you and I both know that's a lie," he said angrily.

"Dad."

"When were you going to tell me you got fired?" he asked with a humorless laugh. "What the hell has gotten into you? You don't lie. You always told me the truth."

She stared at him not knowing how to respond.

"Damn it, Bella. Answer me," he half shouted.

"I don't know," she said through clenched teeth. "You're not the easiest person to tell things."

"Are you kidding me? Where the –" He was interrupted by a light knock on the door. Bella whirled around to face the door. She didn't hear a car pull up. She was about to peek outside when the doorknob turned and the door pushed open.

"Mom?" Bella stared at her mother in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Her mother's eyes drifted to her father before landing back on her. She looked just as shocked to see Bella, as Bella was to see her. "How are you sweetheart?"

Bella rolled her eyes at her mother's question. "I'm perfect. Just great," she said sarcastically.

"Good." Renée smiled. Her smile didn't reach her eyes. Bella could tell she was nervous about something by the way she kept wringing her hands together. She looked back at Charlie and could see him glaring at her mother.

Bella looked at Renée. She was a black cocktail dress and her long chestnut hair hung in loose curls. Unlike the last time she was wearing makeup.

"Well it's about time you got here," Charlie said breaking the long silence. He looked at Bella and she almost thought he would send her back to her room. There was apprehension in his eyes. "Let's take this to my office."

"I'm afraid I don't have much time Charlie," Renée said meeting his eyes. "I have a meeting in Port Angeles after this. Can we keep this short?"

"Sure," he said coolly looking her over. "Whatever you want Renée. I know how _busy_ you get."

"Charles, let's not do this now," she said warily.

Bella looked between her parents trying to discern what was going on. Renée looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there and Charlie looked livid.

He turned on his heel and marched up the stairs to his office. Bella and Renée silently followed, one more annoyed than the other.

"Your mother and I are separating," he said once he was seated. He didn't waste any time, he got straight to the point.

"Divorcing," Renée corrected.

Charlie shot Renée a cold glare. "Things are apparently not working out for her so she's leaving."

Renée turned to face Bella. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. Things are just not the same anymore."

"I know. I could tell," Bella said quietly trying to avoid looking at her father. "I'm fine with it though."

She placed her hand over Bella's. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I hope this doesn't cause you any pain."

"I said I was fine with it Mom." She pulled her hand away. She needed her space.

Renée stared at her for a long moment, probably trying to read her expression. "Okay," she said. She snuck a glance at her watch. "There is something else too. I'll be moving out."

Bella's head snapped up in panic. She knew this was coming but she didn't give much thought as to what would happen with her.

"I know you're eighteen and it's your choice what you want to do but if you want to come live with me for a while. Things haven't been the best lately and I want to fix our relationship. We can have some quality girl time. Your father would like for you to stay here but I hope you consider visiting or…"

Her eyes moved between her mother and her father. This was turning into a very uncomfortable situation. She would want nothing more than to leave Charlie's house but she was afraid of what his reaction would be. He had been especially unpredictable lately.

"You don't have to make up your mind now," Renée said. "And my feelings won't be hurt if you stay or if you want nothing to do with me."

Bella wasn't sure if her mom was trying to appear neutral or if she just didn't want her to move in and was making sure she didn't feel forced. She glanced at Charlie and shrunk back a little at his cold glare. She really didn't want to stay with him. Not after what he did the night before.

"Where exactly are you moving to?"

"Not too far," Renée replied. "It'll be here in Forks. It's a nice place and It's on a river. I love it there."

"Okay." That was good. I didn't want to go too far. "I think I'll come with you," she said. "It's not too far and I…can see Dad." She said it for his benefit but had very little intention on doing so.

"That's great," Renée said with a bright smile. "We have an extra room that leads out to the river and the view is spectacular. You will love it. It's relaxing."

"Are we living with someone else? You said we."

"Um…yeah. We're staying with my…friend Phillip." Renée suddenly looked nervous.

"_Friend_?"

Bella looked towards her father at the sound of his voice. She had almost forgotten he was there.

"You are quite the piece of work Renée," Charlie laughed. "We both know he's not just a _friend_. He's your little fuck buddy. You're such a classless whore. The boy is half your age."

"Seven years Charlie," she spat. "We're only seven years apart. That's hardly half my age."

"It's still disgusting," he sneered. "I didn't want you to expose Bella to that but it seems she will be more like you." He looked at me. " Don't worry, you both will come crying back to me. She will only drag you down to her level. You can leave with her. It's fine with me, but mark my words, it is a mistake."

Bella almost felt bad for her father. As ill tempered as he may be, it was obvious that Renée broke his heart. Neither one had come right out and said it but Renee was obviously cheating with this Phillip person. A younger man. That must have hit Charlie hard. She smiled.

"Charlie can we please not do this now?" Renée said. "Things didn't work out. Is it too much to ask that you remain civil?"

"Civil? You want me to be civil when you've been fucking another man? When you're on your way to making me a laughing stock?" He shot up from his seat. "What the hell happened to you? We used to be perfect together."

"Don't act like you weren't cheating too," she retorted. "You've been doing it for years and I knew about it. I turned a blind eye. I pretended like it wasn't happening. We were supposed to be the perfect family, but we're not. We both deserve happiness and it's not with each other. I found mine with Phillip and I hope you find yours too."

"You bitch," he chuckled humorlessly. "You…You…I loved you. I loved you so much. You're the reason I'm here. My love for you kept me back. If it weren't for you I would be great."

"I loved you too. I still do," Renée said standing up. Tears flowed from her eyes. "But loving you isn't enough. I'm sorry."

"Me too." His voice was thick. "Do me a favor and don't let Bella's love for you keep her back. She can do great things."

Renée didn't respond. She gave him a small smile and looked down at Bella who was curled up in her seat wishing she were anywhere but there.

"I have too leave now to make my appointment," she said. "I'll be back later to pick you up. Pack some things."

Bella nodded.

"Goodbye Charlie," Renée said. There was finality in her words. It was a permanent goodbye. Although they would surely see each other again Renée's goodbye signified the end of their relationship. She was letting him know they were truly and permanently over.

Charlie was still as a statue as Renée walked out of the room and out of his life.

Bella wasn't sure if she imagined it or not but she heard a faint sound from Charlie's mouth as he watched her mother leave.

"Bye."

**~I~**

"So what do you think?"

"I love it," Bella said. "It's beautiful and tranquil." Bella genuinely liked Renée's new place. It was a huge change from their old home.

She was surprised when Charlie gave her no problems about leaving. After her mother left she promptly went up to her room and began packing. Halfway through, she heard Charlie pull away and he never came back in time to see her leave. She felt relief.

The house was very spacious one story that it sat before the Sol Duc River. Renée had told her Phillip had a boat and they could take it out sometime. That made her thin of Edward and what he must think of her for not showing up. She made a silent promise to go see him the very next day.

"That's what I love the most. My head feels so clear here," Renée sighed. "I didn't think you'd come."

"Why?"

"I thought you would hate me for breaking up our family. It was a rotten thing for me to do. I should have just left when things started going bad. There was no use in prolonging the hurt."

"What happened is between you and Dad. I don't agree with what you did, but it's none of my business. That's not why I'm here. I'm not picking sides. I just needed a change of scenery. I plan on leaving once the school year is up." At that point Bella didn't like either of her parents very much. She only went with Renée to escape Charlie's temper and controlling ways.

"I'm sorry."

Bella didn't respond. She wasn't ready to give forgiveness just yet.

"I hope you forgive me some day."

"Maybe I will," Bella said. "But not for the reasons you think. Like I said before, what went on with you and this Phillip person is between you and Dad. I really don't care. And you need to stop saying sorry for things you're not sorry for."

"Alright sweetheart," Renée said softly. "I'm going to go get dinner ready. Do you want to help? It will be like when you were younger."

"Sure." Bella fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Once in the kitchen they got to work silently. Bella chopped the vegetables while her mom prepared the sauce for their vegetable stir-fry.

"So, how are things?" Renée asked. "I know I've been a little off lately but I promise I will get back to normal soon."

"I got fired from Newton's," Bella said casually.

"Really?" Renée gasped. "When? Does Karen know about this?"

"Of course she does, she's the one who fired me. Apparently she was mad about me punching Mike."

"So this happened a while ago?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Seriously Mom?"

"What?"

"You know how Dad gets."

"But I'm your Mom," she said. "You can talk to me about anything."

"Sure I can," I snorted.

We continued working in silence, and after Bella finished with the vegetables she watched as her mother prepared the food. Renée seemed so much lighter and carefree. It was amazing to watch.

"What's going on with you? You seem so distant these days." Renée looked over at her.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. I feel like same old me."

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need to talk," she said sincerely. "You can tell me anything."

"Yeah I actually –" The front door slammed and Bella's head snapped towards it. Bella heard heavy footsteps approaching before a tall dark haired man rounded the corner. He seemed to be in his early thirties and he wore dark jeans and a blue button down jeans.

"Hey," He said leaning against the frame of the entryway.

"Bella," Renée said looking between her and the man with a large grin. "This is my boyfriend Phillip. Phillip this is Bella. My daughter."

"It's very nice to meet you," he said offering his outstretched hand for her to shake. "Renée has mentioned you. You're staying with us, right?"

"Yeah," I said awkwardly stepping forward to shake his hand.

"Is dinner ready Ren?" he asked looking towards my mother.

"Just about," she smiled at him. "Bella go set the table."

As Bella left the room Phillip walked over to Renée and she heard her mother giggle as he greeted her with a kiss. Seeing this made her think of Edward once more. She wondered how he was doing and she hoped he wasn't mad at her for not showing up. It probably looked like she was ditching him.

Things were relatively quiet when she sat down for dinner with Renée and Phillip.

"So how did it go after I left?" Renée asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Great,'' he said smiling up at her. "I already have the job. All that's left is to make the arrangements."

"Great. I think it will be good for us."

Bella let their conversation drown out as she focused on her food. She didn't understand what they were talking about and didn't care much.


End file.
